Une raison pour un fils
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Il n'y a plus personne maintenant ... Juste Harry Draco vivant ensemble dans une belle maison dans le monde des Moldus en toute amitié! ça sonne légèrement faux ... La raison de leur fuite? Un fils ...
1. Chapter 1: une raison de fuir

**_Si vous le voulez, je peux peut-être faire un effort et mettre ... vous savez le titre et tout, ce que tout le monde met là au début..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Oh et puis non trop la flemme!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**Une raison pour un fils**

**Chapitre 1 :** Une raison de fuir...

- Nom... de... Dieu...

Harry Potter mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh mon Dieu... putain... merde... nom... de...

- Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de mettre ce bon Dieu dans tes affaires...

- Mais... regarde toi, Carmen... mais non c'est pas vrai... ça ne peux pas être vrai ! C'est impossible...

Harry s'avança vers elle. Carmen était couchée sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital Jean Bourre. Harry prit une chaise, l'a plaça devant le lit et s'assit en murmurant un " Pourquoi moi ! " expressif. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et ses mains sur ses genoux. Carmen sourit et mit une main sur les cheveux d'Harry qu'elle commença à triturer, les décoiffant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était.

Carmen était une femme blonde qui tirait vers le blanc avec de grands yeux marrons et sourire franc et chaleureux. C'était une moldue. Elle avait toujours était attirée par Harry par son côté doux et gentil même si là il était un peu... dépressif... Elle passa sa main sur le menton d'Harry et releva sa tête.

- Arrête Harry, tout va bien aller !

- Non ! Non ! Tout ne va pas bien aller ! Tu connais très bien mon orientation sexuelle ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ! Comme par exemple avant tes quatre mois...

- Et alors ! Moi je suis fiancée presque mariée. Ça lui a fait un choc le pauvre ! Je ne vois pas ce que le fait que tu sois gay pose un problème. Et pour plus tôt, je te signal que moi aussi ça m'a bouleversé! Pas autant que Phil mais...

- Attends ! Harry se dégagea de sa main. Tu ne lui a pas dis que c'était moi le...

- Non, non ! Ne tant fait pas ! Je n'ai rien dis... à personne

- Ouf, tant mieux !

- Harry...

Elle parut hésitée.

- Qu'est-ce que il y a ?

Harry la regarda un peu surprit. Elle était d'habitude très entreprenante et hésitait rarement... et quand elle hésitait, c'était toujours pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Harry savait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose d'impossible ou de pénible.

- Aller accouche !

Carmen éclata de rire.

- Pour ma situation Harry, je ne crois vraiment pas que tu voudrais même si ça ne serait que tardé.

Elle reprit son air sérieux et une ride soucieuse vint briser son magnifique visage.

- Harry... je... jvoudraiqutulgard !

Elle avait parlait si rapidement que Harry ne compris pas.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu...

Elle souffla, expira, inspira puis:

- Harry... je... voudrais... que... tu... le... garde... Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Se reprit-elle en voyant l'air horrifié de Harry qui prenait une couleur aussi verte que celle de ses yeux. Mais je ne peux pas... moi j'ai promit à Phil de ne pas le garder...

- Non ! Non ! NON !

Harry se releva faisant basculer la chaise et recula vivement.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça... je ne... je ne pense pas que je serai un bon…

- Comment peux tu dire que tu ne le sera pas alors que tu n'a même pas essayer... Et puis de toute façon si... si tu refuses de le prendre je... je l'amènerais à un orphelinat.

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

- Tu... tu ne ferais pas ça ? Dis moi, Carmen, tu ne le ferais pas? Hein...

- Oh si je le ferais ! Je sais que c'est cruel, mais je crois que... que tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre en ne sachant pas qui sont ses parents... Imagine qu'il tombe sur des parents comme ton oncle et ta tante...

- Non, non ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Harry... Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte mais pas méchamment puis elle reprit d'une voix douce.

- Je sais, Harry mais je t'en pris... Il faut que tu y croies. Tu sais c'est comme le vélo ou l'amour, ça s'apprend. Tu apprendras au fur et à mesure. Si tu le veux ! Si tu y crois !

Harry baissa la tête, il s'avança de nouveau et s'assit sur le lit au coté de Carmen. Il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondit de la jeune femme. Tout ça lui faisait peur. A vingt et un ans. Il regarda Carmen qui lui souriait tendrement. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme.

- Harry… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais le prendre.

Il se releva et déposa un baisé sur son front.

- Tu dois te reposer maintenant… Ne tant fais pas… ne tant fais plus… je m'occupe de tout…

Elle le remercia et à peine eut-il traversé la pièce qu'elle ferma ses yeux, cette discussion l'avait épuisée. Harry, accroché à la poignée de porte, se retourna vers elle puis il murmura

- Tu es sûre que c'est un garçon ?

Elle rouvrit un oeil et sourit puis opina de la tête

- Bien, je n'aurais pas voulu d'une pisseuse…

- Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle tout en pouffant de rire.

Et tout en en regardant Harry sortir, elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres...

Quelques heures plus tard, Gabriel Harry Potter naissait...

**oOoOoOo**

Harry marchait dans la rue sombre. Il faisait une magnifique journée aujourd'hui mais dans les quartiers chauds de la ville de Londres, il y faisait toujours une chaleur insurmontable. Et pourtant il faisait toujours sombre. Harry détestait ses endroits mais il était certain de trouver ce qu'il cherche ici...

Il tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet d'environ quarante centimètres qu'il cachait sous un long manteau marron. Il avait un bras recouvert de sa manche qu'il n'utilisait pas, laissant le paquet à l'intérieur du manteau. Seul une toute petite tête et une toute petite et fine main dépassée. Gabriel serrait l'index de son père avec sa main et mordait son ongle avec contrariété comme pour dire qu'il était mal placé. Ses petits yeux jetaient des regards bref qui allait de son père à la ruelle et Harry sourit lui qui ne pouvait pas le lâcher du regard.

Gabriel n'avait que deux semaines mais on voyait déjà qu'il était doté d'une grande intelligence. Et d'une grande beauté aussi. Gabriel était né avec une courte chevelure brune aux bouts de mèches blondes ce qui avait surprit Carmen, le médecin et les infirmières. Mais d'un point de vue magique ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux verts teintés de bleu gris. Sa peau était pâle mais Harry ne s'en fit pas car il saurait comment la faire bronzée rapidement...

En deux semaines, Harry avait appris ses moindres désirs. Alors Gabriel ne pleurait presque jamais, au contraire il trouvait des moyens autres pour se faire comprendre. Ce calme ne faisait que le rendre encore plus intelligent et ne donnait à son père que l'envie de s'occuper encore plus de lui.

Son nom le sortit brusquement de la contemplation de son fils :

- Potter ?

Sa voix était grave et Harry comprit que c'était un homme. Il rabattit vivement le manteau sur la petite tête brune blonde. Ce dernier mordit plus fort pour protester sans avoir comprit qu'il n'avait pas de dents donc qu'Harry ne ressentait rien à par un léger pincement.

Harry rouvrit délicatement les pans de son manteau et regarda Gabriel. Il faillit éclater de rire devant la moue dédaigneuse de l'enfant, qui après avoir comprit que le mordre ne servirait à rien avait laissé tomber son doigt et faisait la tête, mais il se reprit de justesse en s'apercevant que l'homme était toujours derrière lui.

S'assurant que rien ne dépassait, à part une légère bosse, de son manteau, il se retourna doucement. Il reconnu, un peu étonné, immédiatement la personne qui était en face de lui.

- Ma... Malfoy ?

La surprise passée, Draco Malfoy repris son air ironique. Harry le regarda attentivement. Les années lui avaient bien réussi. Sa chemise à demi ouverte à cause de la chaleur laissait paraître son torse qui était un peu plus musclé qu'avant.

*Plutôt bien foutu le mec* pensa le brun

Draco le détailla lui aussi du coin de l'oeil puis il vit la bosse qui l'intrigua. Draco se demanda pourquoi il portait un long manteau avec cette chaleur étouffante. Puis se rappelant où est-ce qu'il était il ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser avec un demi sourire:

- Eh bien, Potter ! C'est le dernier endroit auquel j'aurais cru pouvoir te croiser un jour !

- Ta gueule, Malfoy je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui.

Harry sentit Gabriel s'accrocher à sa chemise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si intelligent. Il avait la bonne idée de se taire mais si il continuait à bouger comme ça, Malfoy ne tarderait pas de le remarquer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton manteau Potter ?

Et merde !

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! Tout comme le fait que je sois ici et pas ailleurs. En plus je pourrais te demander moi aussi ce que tu fous là ?

- Mais demande donc, demande donc...

Il parut réfléchir puis dit :

- Je veux bien te le dire à la condition que tu me le dises toi aussi.

Harry hésita puis opina de la tête. Pourquoi pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldy, il faisait confiance au blond qui avait rejoint l'Ordre. Au péril de sa vie il avait même sauvait celle de Harry. Mais maintenant qu'elle était terminée, le fier Draco Malfoy avait reprit le dessus et pour les coups bas, même si on savait tous que ça ne dépassait jamais de la plaisanterie, il était le champion. Draco se gratta la tête, ses magnifiques yeux gris rivés sur la petite boule au niveau la poitrine de Harry. Il était absolument sûr de l'avoir vu bouger !

- Je suis venu voir une femme en particulier qui doit me donner certaines informations... disons... secrètes.

- Oh ! Et bien... moi... euh...je recherche... une femme... quelconque... plutôt jolie de préférence. Et brune...

- Et bien ! Tu es très sélectif dans les choix de tes partenaires !

- Qui t'a dis que je voulais la mettre dans mon lit... En plus, tu sais très bien que je suis gay... Pfff !

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu puisses vraiment m'aider.

Il se retourna mais fut retenu par Draco, ayant comblé l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux d'un pas, qui le prit par sa manche vide.

- Quand est-ce que tu as perdu ton bras ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry le poussa mais il s'accrocha et le manteau glissa un peu. Très rapidement il le remit en place. Draco fut déçu mais se recula :

- Je crois que j'ai la femme qu'il te faut. Maëlisse, mon informatrice, a de longs cheveux brun... elle est très jolie physiquement et très gentille. Elle ne pourra rien te refuser. Même pour cou...

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit !

Draco sourit.

- Aller viens… murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et partit d'un bon pas s'assurant que le brun le suivait. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un regard discret derrière son épaule et leva un sourcil. Harry avait passait son deuxième bras dans son manteau et semblait... lui parler!

- Tu radotes Potter ? A ton âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important dans ton manteau ?

Harry releva la tête et cacha un peu plus Gabriel. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? De toute façon il comptait lui montrer puisque c'est lui qui allait lui donner la femme qu'il lui faut. Mais il valait mieux ne pas en faire allusion ici, les murs avaient des oreilles, comme dit le dicton, et changer de sujet.

- Tu sais Draco, on pourrait arrêter les hostilités des Potter/Malfoy ! Harry est mon prénom si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Alors appelle moi ainsi si tu as l'envie ou même l'obligation de me parler.

Alors ça, c'était du changement de sujet !

- Pourquoi pas, _Harry_. On n'est plus à Poudlard et la guerre et fini. Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

Zut ! Rester plus qu'à lui proposer de jouer aux devinettes en espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas la réponse avant d'être arriver à destination.

- Devine... Mais conduis-nous chez... Maëlisse en attendant.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien les défis et tout en réfléchissant à qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être cette chose, il les emmena dans une ruelle un peu plus éclairée que les autres et où l'air passé atténuant la chaleur.

- On est arrivé ! Dit-il au bout d'un moment déçu de ne pas avoir trouver.

Harry s'avança et se plaça à sa droite. Il sourit à la vue d'un Draco désappointé d'avoir perdu à un jeu. Puis Draco toqua à la porte.

- Au faite… moldue ou sorcière ? Demanda Harry.

- Moldue… Murmura Draco pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

C'était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans. Draco n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux tombaient jusque ses fesses, d'un noir d'encre, elle était d'une taille fine, habillée d'un t-shirt moulant et d'un jean qui lui allait à la perfection. Elle sourit en voyant Draco et tout en leur disant bonjour les fit rentrer.

- Maëlisse, je te présente Harry Potter, Harry voici Maëlisse Mabey. Fit Draco en guise de présentation. Maëlisse... euh... Harry aurait une demande à te faire... me demande pas ce que sais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Maëlisse se tourna vers Harry.

- Demande donc mon chou je peux te faire tous ce que tu veux… Dit-elle en se rapprochant sensuellement.

- Premièrement, je voulais vous informer que je suis gay donc que vos tentatives ne fonctionneront pas avec moi…

- Bien sur, il n'y a que les plus beaux spécimens qui vous sont inaccessible !

En disant cela elle s'était tourné vers Draco. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle pouvait insinué alors il préféra ne rien dire à propos de sa dernière remarque et continuer sur sa lancée.

- Deuxièmement, c'est justement parce que je suis gay que je viens quémandé votre aide…

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu me tutoies d'abord, je ne suis pas si vielle que ça !

- Troisièmement, vous êtes brune et jolie et il est très exigeant mais ça ne dura qu'un ou deux mois, après je... me... débrouillerais…

Draco et Maëlisse le regardaient d'un air incrédule. Harry replaça ses lunettes qui avaient glissés légèrement.

- Arrête de tourner autour de pot Potter... Harry ! Finit par dire Draco. Alors en faite tu n'es pas venu demandé pour toi mais pour un autre mec. Ce mec-là doit être sois moche, sois lâche !

- Il est ni l'un ni l'autre ! S'exclama Harry indigné puis il hésita avant de demander : Y a-t-il des chances pour que tu t'en ailles ?

- Aucune. Affirma le blond.

- Tant pis… Murmura-t-il.

Il hésita encore... Puis finit par hocher la tête. Tout doucement il enleva son manteau et Gabriel put joyeusement sortir sa tête de sa couverture. Draco était totalement surprit, il s'aurait attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Maëlisse s'était de suite approché, un sourire aux lèvres, fasciné par la beauté du bébé.

- Harry ! Il est magnifique ! C'est le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais rencontré et crois moi j'en ai vu des tonnes ! Est-ce que je peux ?

Elle tendit les bras et Harry y déposa Gabriel. Soudainement, tout le stresse de se faire choper ou la peur de lui faire mal s'en alla laissant un Harry épuisé. Pendant que la brunette sortait de la pièce par une autre porte, Draco, qui n'avait encore rien dit, le regarda, inquiet.

- Où est-ce que tu la trouvais ce bébé ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et plissa les yeux à la stupidité de sa question.

- Dans une poubelle ! À ton avis crétin !

- C'est... c'est le tien ?... Hésita t'il

- Non, non ! Il est à mon frère disparu !

- Arrête tes sarcasmes !

Harry sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Reprit l'ancien Serpentard.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit-il en rapportant son attention sur lui.

- Je te connais trop bien... _Harry _! Tu ne vas pas rester ! J'en suis sûr !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _Draco _!

- Alors c'est bien ça ! Où est-ce que tu pars ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

- Parce que... parce que je serais peut-être le seul à ne pas vouloir te retrouver ?

- Comment... comment sais-tu que je ne le dirais pas Hermione ou Ron ?

- Je te l'ai dit: tu es trop prévisible ! Tu n'as jamais voulu cette "célébrité". Et le fait que tu es tué le mage noir... avec toutes ses fêtes en ton honneur ! Ça doit énervé... non ? Et puis tu n'as sûrement pas envie que ton fils devient la mascotte privilégière du ministère, toi qui as déjà du mal à les esquiver ! Le pire c'est que tu as tellement peur qu'il te retrouve un jour que tu préfères couper les ponts avec tes amis…

Il attendit la réponse du brun qui bouillait de rage.

*Et merde, et remerde et reremerde... comment ça se fait qu'il me connaît aussi bien !*

Parce que évidemment il avait parfaitement raison. Harry croisa les bras et Draco rit :

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas totalement tords !

A ce moment, Maëlisse revint, Gabriel jouant avec ses cheveux dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il ne veut pas dormir. Il a roté mais on dirait qu'il adore mes cheveux. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pour tes cheveux, c'est une mauvaise manie que Carmen lui a donnée… Lui dit-t-il avec un sourire. Et il ne dort que dans mes bras, une autre mauvaise manie !

En disant cela, il prit son fils et commença à le bercer.

- Dors, lui chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Draco rit. Comme si l'enfant aller l'é...

- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter les deux autres qui le dévisagèrent.

Gabriel s'était endormit sur le ventre de son père. Harry comprit et rigola doucement.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup, je reviendrais, demain, si tu me le permets. Je te payerais…

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Reviens quand tu veux, et allaité un enfant, ça n'a pas de prix ! Draco !

- Oui ?

- Tes... hum... informations… Dit-elle avec un sourire un coin.

Draco hocha la tête. Harry les regarda, intrigué puis il haussa les épaules, rabattit son manteau et salua Maëlisse. Puis il sortit, il avait hâte de sortir de ce gouffre. Au moment où il allait transplaner, le blond le rappela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco? Demanda- t-il poliment.

- Tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?

Draco ignora la question.

- C'est... c'est à cause de lui qui tu t'enfuis ?

Harry sourit en baissant les yeux vers le bébé.

- Non !

- Quoi ! Mais pourtant…

- Gabriel n'est pas la cause de ma fuite !

Il se retourna vers lui et ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux gris de son ex rival et son sourire s'élargit.

- C'est ma raison ! Au revoir, Draco.

Et il transplana laissant un Draco estomaqué…


	2. Chapter 2: une raison de se retrouver

**Chapitre 2 : **Une raison de se retrouver…

Draco était complètement perdu ! Des rues à droite, des rues à gauche, des rues et des rues et lui il commençait à s'essouffler! Et à perdre patience, surtout ! Il ne pouvait transplaner de peur d'apparaître devant des moldus !

*Super, voilà que je vais être en retard pour mon premier boulot !* pensa-t-il. *Et personne dans ses putains de rues pour m'indiquer le chemin.*

Soudain il déboucha sur une rue principale, toujours vide !

*Que font les gens à huit heures du mat ? Merde ! Bon tant pis !*

Il avisa une maison un peu plus à l'écart des autres. Elle était normale, et entourée d'une palissade en bois.

- Très jolie… Murmura-t-il.

Il passa le portail et s'avança dans l'allée puis toqua à la porte en bois de couleur marron. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui ouvrit; il était brun, avait les yeux verts. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et Draco, oubliant son travail, éclata de rire !

- N'avais-je pas dis que je serais le dernier à te retrouver! S'exclama-t-il.

- Shhhhhttt !

Et il attrapa Draco par le col et le fit rentrer de force chez lui avant de refermer brutalement la porte. Il s'y adossa en croisant les bras pendant que Draco regarda le couloir qui débouché sur une autre salle.

- T'étais avec quelqu'un ?

- Non…

- Quelqu'un t'as suivi ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ? S'exclama-t-il

Draco prit son air hautain et lui répondit:

- Je n'avais aucune intention de te voir mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je... je... suis perdu. Murmura-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire!

- Eh bien ! Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui habitais ici je ne serai pas venu !

Le brun se calma et le regarda.

- Bien ! Tu voulais aller où ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu... tu vas m'aider ?

- En échange, tu la fermes ! Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Oh ça ! Ça ne sera pas dur… Murmura-t-il. Où est le monstre ?

- Donnes moi l'adresse ! Fit Harry en ne relevant pas sa question.

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier qu'il avait sortit de la poche arrière de son jean. Le brun lut rapidement puis soupira. Il releva ses yeux vers le blond.

- Tu es venu à pied ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, c'est loin ?

- A quelle heure tu commences ?

- 8h30.

Harry soupira, décroisa ses bras et entraîna son invité dans la deuxième pièce.

- Assis toi je vais chercher ma veste.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Draco s'assit, jambes croisées, et visita des yeux le salon. Le divan sur lequel il était assis faisait face à une cheminée éteinte. Quelques photos traînaient dessus et, accroché au mur, il y avait un grand miroir noir ! Au moment où il allait se lever pour regarder de plus près, il se prit un objet derrière la tête. Il rattrapa le... hochet ! En se massant le crâne. Un rire doucereux s'éleva, derrière lui, tel un chaton qui miaulait. Il se retourna pour voir le gamin qui lui souriait. Il eut le souffle coupé.

Il se souvint de la beauté de l'enfant d'il y a un an mais là c'était pire ! Le bébé, qui arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, une lueur bleue grise de malice les teintant. Il portait un t-shirt vert, un mini jean bleu et des chaussettes bleues. Ses courts cheveux bruns avaient toujours ses étranges mèches blondes. Draco lui tendit le jouet.

- C'est à toi ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'avança de sa démarche gauche. Il grimpa sur le divan, le plus loin possible du blond et rampa jusqu'à lui. Arrivé assez près, il s'assit mais ne prit pas le jouet. À la place, il détailla le blond puis se releva en tirant sur sa veste.

- Eh ! S'indigna Draco. Cette veste m'a coûté plus cher que tous tes vêtements réunis! "

Le bébé ne fit pas attention de sa remarque et leva la main pour attraper l'oreille de Draco. Ce dernier eut une étrange impression, ou plutôt une étrange odeur qui vint lui chatouillait les narines. Une bonne odeur de pomme douce et fraîche qui lui donna envie de le pendre dans ses bras.

- Eh ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je te signale que tu parles à un enfant de quinze mois ! Aller Gabriel on y va.

Harry attrapa son fils qui se réfugia dans sa veste kaki !

- Hum… Demanda Gabriel.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je vais la chercher. Tu viens, Draco !

- Ouais… Ouais !

Draco ne savait pourquoi mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette maison ! Dans le couloir il vit Harry tendre une tétine à Gabriel qu'il mit vivement dans sa bouche. Puis il replaça sa petite tête sur l'épaule gauche de Harry tout en regardant Draco d'un air curieux.

Harry attrapa ses clefs et une sorte de télécommande et sortit. Puis il s'impatienta:

- Draco ! Il nous reste quinze minutes et c'est à cinq kilomètre alors bouge !

Gabriel posa doucement ses deux petites mains sur la bouche de son père.

- Désolé… Murmura-t-il.

Le blond sortit et Harry put fermer la porte.

- De toute façon ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à l'heure !

- Ça c'est toi qu'il le dit ! Viens !

Il fit le tour de sa maison et se planta devant une porte de garage. Il appuya sur un bouton de la petite télécommande. Le portail se releva laissant voir une grande voiture d'un noir d'encre. Harry ouvrit la porte arrière pour y installer son fils qu'il attacha soigneusement. Lorsqu'il se releva il remarqua que Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit la porte avant du côté passager.

- Si tu veux bien te donner la peine !

Draco s'avança sans conviction. Il s'assit et sursauta lorsque Harry referma en claquant la portière. Ce dernier fit le tour de la voiture puis s'assit à coté de lui, côté du volant.

- Ceinture !

- Hein ?

- Putain, Draco t'es lourd !

Il se pencha sur lui pour attraper sa ceinture qu'il clipsa dans l'embout. Rien que le contact des doux cheveux d'Harry sur son visage lui retourna le cœur ! Elle était là aussi ! Moins forte mais toujours oppressante... Cette douce odeur qui fit griller les derniers neurones qui lui restait. Il ne sut même pas quand il avait démarré, ni comment il avait fait, ni combien de temps ils avaient mis pour arriver. Ce qu'il savait c'était que maintenant il descendait de la voiture. Et quittait avec déception, la délicieuse odeur...

- Draco, je peux encore te servir de chauffeur si tu me dis quand tu finis. Demanda Harry en se penchant à la fenêtre du passager. … mais tu devrais trouver une maison ou un appart pas trop loin pour ton job !

- Oui, oui ! Euh... je... je finis vers les cinq heures…

- Ok pas de problème.

Et il redémarra, la voiture emmena avec elle le cerveau de Draco ! Un homme se rapprocha de ce dernier, costard cravate, légèrement rond, il lui tendit sa main que Draco serra.

- Mr Malfoy, je présume ? Pile à l'heure ! Tant mieux pour vous, j'adore la ponctualité !

Et il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment…

_*******__**Cinq heures *****_

Draco attendait sur le banc, un mal de tête monstrueux le prenant ! Enfin la voiture noire se rangea devant lui et il monta à bord. Harry lui fit un immense sourire.

- Alors ?

- Je suis prit, je commence lundi, j'ai mal à la tête. On y va ?

Harry rit doucement et commença à rouler sur la route.

- Où je te dépose ?

- Chez toi !

Harry écarquilla les yeux en les posant sur le blond. Celui-ci serra sa ceinture qu'il avait réussi à mettre (miracle !).

- Regardes la route ! Articula-t-il.

Le brun s'exécuta et le blond put desserrer ses doigts.

- De chez toi, je pourrais transplaner sans qu'on me voit mais tu avais raison il faut que je trouve un appart ici ! De plus, ça… Il rougit. Ça te dérangerais de m'apprendre à faire fonctionner... ce... cette... enfin ça !

Il montra la voiture. Harry rigola.

- Commence par me donner la télécommande du portail dans la boite à gants !

- Mais... mais tu portes jamais de gants !

Harry rit de plus belle, il se pencha une deuxième fois sur lui et ouvrit la boîte pour en sortir la petite boîte rectangulaire. Il se gara et sortit du garage. Draco remarqua qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il regarda à l'arrière de la voiture... Personne !

- Harry ! Harry ! Ton fils a disparu !

Le nommé le regarda stupéfait avant de sourire !

- Imbécile ! Il est avec Katia !

- Et ça va ! S'indigna le blond. Je suis pas censé savoir moi !

- Pfff…

Le blond sentit comme un pincement au coeur... et les mots dépassèrent sa pensée.

- Qui est Katia ?

Non ! Impossible ! Serait-il... jaloux ? Mais ce n'était...

- Ma nounou ! Répondit simplement le brun en haussant des épaules.

Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et le fit passer dans l'ouverture avant de rentrer à son tour.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il eut comme un soulagement et lui demanda de le suivre dans sa cuisine. Celle-ci était spacieuse et possédait une cuisine américaine dont plusieurs tabourets étaient installés autour. Une petite table noire était posée à coté avec une longue chaise pour bébé.

- Eh bien Harry, tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens !

- Je veux le meilleur pour mon bébé !

Il s'avança et fit le tour de la planche, ouvrit euh... un truc blanc! Carré dont le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être !

- Tu bois quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans quitter la chose des yeux.

Draco savait. Lorsqu'il faisait ça c'était qu'il s'attendait sûrement à ce que le blond lui sorte un truc totalement aristocratique et donc il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être! C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises pivotante en demandant d'un simple geste :

- Une bière ça me suffira ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il sortit ce dont il avait besoin.

- Un frigo patate! Un réfrigérateur.

- Oh !

Le brun lui tendit la boisson en refermant magiquement la porte du frigo.

- Ça sert à quoi ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu ne connais vraiment rien… Et tu veux vivre dans le monde moldu ?

- J'y suis un peu obligé ! Murmura-t-il doucement en buvant le liquide alcoolisé

- Comment ça ?

Draco baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie dans parler mais bon…

- Eh bien… Tu sais lorsque tu es parti… Le ministère à tout fait pour te retrouver… Cela à durer plusieurs mois avant que leur piste ne te ramène à moi…

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont…

- J'ai été la dernière personne à t'avoir parlé… et vu mes antécédents…

- Quels antécédents ? Tu es…

- Ne t'énerves pas Harry !

- Désolé… Mais tu ne leur as pas dit que j'avais fuis de mon plein gré ? Parce qu'après la chute de Voldemort, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une figurine pour eux plus qu'autre chose !

- Si j'avais fait cela, je pense qu'ils t'auraient poursuivit ici, aussi ! Et je me souviens que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais !

Bizarrement, Harry fut touché par son acte. Il se savait déjà attirer par le blond… Mais là, quelque chose d'autre bougea en lui… Et il en fut un peu surpris…

- Ils n'ont pas pu me juger coupable. Mais Fudge était tellement vert de rage qu'il m'a… hum… déshérité…

- Il t'a enlevé tes biens… Chuchota Harry.

- Ma richesse… Continua Draco sur le même ton.

- Et ta maison…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun put voir toute la tristesse qu'afficher le blond.

- Je suis désolé, Draco ! Si j'avais su que ma fuite te causerais des problèmes je…

- Non c'est bon…

Il sourit.

- De toute façon, je m'ennuyais dans le côté sorcier ! Plus rien à faire de mes dix doigts ! Un peu d'exercice ne me feras pas de mal.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ton corps n'en a pas souffert !

Draco rit. Il aimait être ici, dans cette maison… avec Harry… Il aurait voulut pouvoir rester ici autant de temps qu'il voulait… Pouvoir apprendre un peu plus du mini Harry ! Soudain, la phrase d'Harry arriva à destination ! (Le cerveau ! Ça en a mit du temps !) Et pour la bonne forme, il rougit proprement.

- Merci… Tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi !

Le brun sourit et on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

- Ah ça, c'est mon ange ! Viens…

Il eut quelques formalités avec la nounou, qui était en faite une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années, où Harry la paya. Draco vit avec quelle aisance il lui parlait et riait avec elle et cela lui mit un point au cœur… Il avait comme l'impression d'être (encore !) jaloux !

Le petit être qui se trouvait dans les bras de son père maintenant, se tourna vers lui et se mit soudainement à s'agiter. Harry s'arrêta de parler et le regarda longuement. Il regarda ensuite Draco et sourit puis le tendit vers le blond.

- Tiens, il te veut ! Je vais raccompagner Katia à la porte.

Alors que Draco s'en remettait de sa surprise et prenait l'enfant, Katia se laissait raccompagnait tout en se posant des questions : Qui était cet homme et comment ce faisait-il que Gabriel avait eu envie d'être dans les bras d'un autre que son père ?

Draco regarda le bébé comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde. Il se laissa triturer les cheveux, le bébé émettait des sons derrière sa tétine. Il prenait du bout de ses petits doigts ses propres mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et les comparait avec celles du blond, comme pour lui prouvait quelles était pareilles.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doutes à se faire… elles étaient semblables. Draco en rit. L'enfant continuait son exploration pinçant doucement sa peau au niveau des joues et du front. Il n'épargna pas son nez et lorsqu'il attrapa la lèvre inférieur du blond il s'arrêta net. Draco cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais le bébé éclata de rire ! Il riait tout en posant ses mains sur sa bouche ! Le blond était perdu !

- Il t'apprécie bien on dirait !

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers Harry qui était revenu et qui se tenait appuyait contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il sourit… Enfin il tenta de sourire. Il écarta doucement les doigts du petit de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler librement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

Harry sourit et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spéciale… Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'il demande à être porté par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Seule Katia le prend, mais il est réticent ! Et ne quémande jamais !

Pourquoi Draco se sentait-il tellement heureux… Peut-être, peut-être… Il rapporta son attention vers le bébé.

- Alors toi et moi, on va devenir de grands amis !

A sa surprise le bébé secoua négativement la tête.

- Non ? S'interloqua le blond.

Et il sourit ! L'enfant eut un de ses sourires malicieux où Draco ne comprit pas et son père qu'à moitié… Ce dernier rigola faisant tourner vers lui le visage du blond. Il tourna doucement la tête sur le coté en reprenant son sérieux.

- Draco tu veux rester ici ?

Silence… Draco était tellement surpris qu'il ne fit plus aucun geste. Enfin il se débloqua et regarda droit dans les yeux Harry qui attendait patiemment

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ? Il y a une chambre de libre dans cette maison et… je ne suis pas un cordon-bleu mais je fais bien la cuisine… Bien sur ici, on ne fait pas de magie, ou plutôt très peu… mais… on y arrive bien sans !

Draco n'en revenait pas… Bien sur qu'il voulait mais… se montrer ainsi... était un signe de faiblesse… Et il ne voulait pas vivre ainsi ! Il regarda le petit ange qu'il tenait et qui le regardait, lui aussi attendant sa réponse avec patience.

Oui, il en rêvait même.

Non, il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié…

Que choisir…


	3. Chapter 3: une raison de rester

**Chapitre 3 :** Une raison de rester.

Draco entra doucement dans sa chambre… Il fixa un moment, avec colère et tristesse, cette grande pièce maintenant vide qui l'avait tant servit pendant ces vingt-deux ans d'existence. Et alors qu'il s'avançait jusque son lit, la colère se dissipa pour laisser place à une plus grande tristesse. Une tristesse qui rempli ses yeux de larmes brillantes tels deux éclats de flocons lors d'une nuit de décembre…

Comment quitter ses lieux ? Comment effacer tous ces souvenirs ? Il attrapa le rideau du lit et se mit presque à le caresser. Se qu'avait vu se lit à baldaquin immense, c'était un enfant blond grandir et s'épanouir… Jouant le jeu d'un homme sans cœur alors qu'au plus profond son âme, la tendresse et la douceur régnaient dans chacun de ses gestes…

Ce qu'avait vu Gabriel… ? La même chose ! Alors un sourire naquit sur le visage pâle du blond qui, après avoir embrassé pour la toute première fois et la toute dernière, la colonne de bois du lit, transplana allègrement et quitta pour ne plus jamais y revenir, le monde sorcier avec la même promesse que celle d'Harry un an auparavant… Celle d'une vie meilleure…

**oOoOoOo**

Draco n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête lorsqu'il avait transplané, celle de retrouver la chaleur accueillante et qu'il avait tant aimer lors de sa première visite du salon de Harry. C'est pourquoi, il arriva immédiatement à l'intérieur de chez le brun et ça le surpris légèrement.

- Harry ? Héla-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit le brun de la cuisine.

- Je…

- Viens ici pour me parler !

Draco se déplaça rapidement, se rappelant parfaitement où était sa cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur il vit Harry assis sur un de ses grands tabourets qui entouraient son comptoir, à sa droite Gabriel auquel il donnait à manger. Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la table était déjà mise… Pour deux personne ! Il écarquilla alors les yeux et bredouilla d'une voix faible :

- Mais comment… comment tu savais… que je reviendrais…

Harry détacha les yeux de son bébé après lui avoir essuyer la bouche et sourit au blond.

- Tes valises dehors !

A ce moment là Draco prit une belle tête de tomate. Il tourna les yeux pour ne pas être vu mais trop tard ! Harry rit puis redevint sérieux.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu les verrais avant mon retour.

- Eh bien… J'ai juste sentit ta magie… et je suis allé voir…

Il sourit.

- Je suppose que ça veut tout dire mais je veux quand même l'entendre de ta bouche.

C'était dit de façon tellement basse et rauque que cela fit rougir un peu plus Draco.

- Je… J'accepte ta proposition de… de squatter ton appart… Euh… Mais si je suis une gêne je…

- Tu ne seras jamais une gêne Draco !

- Tu n'en sais rien… Tu pourrais tomber amoureux et avoir un petit ami qui ne voudrait peut-être pas de moi comme ton colocataire !

Draco avait bien senti un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait dit ça et puis soudain, une ancienne question qui l'avait turlupiné il y a un an lui revint à la mémoire :

- D'ailleurs ça me fait penser… Tu es gay, non ? Alors comment… lui… ?

Il avait montré du doigt (pas bien !) Gabriel en même temps.

- Oh… Eh bien… J'avais un peu beaucoup bu à la suite d'une mauvaise nouvelle… Et Carmen aussi… Elle, elle venait de perdre son petit ami… Disons que j'étais là pour elle et elle était là pour moi…

Il rit soudainement.

- Ça c'est fait tout seul je te passe les détails… Carmen a toujours été une très bonne amie même après… Puis tout c'est bien passé, elle s'est remit avec son homme qu'elle aimait réellement. Et quand il a appris qu'elle été enceinte, il l'a demandé en mariage pour ne pas qu'elle le quitte ! Mais, il n'en voulait pas… De Gabriel je veux dire… Moi même j'ai hésité mais je ne regrettes vraiment pas de l'avoir garder ! "

- Hum… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi était-tu si désespéré au point de te soûler ?

- Oh… une… broutille…

Draco n'insista pas même si il avait envie de savoir… Il savait que certain sujet pouvait fâcher. Harry fut heureux qu'il comprenne cela. Il le regarda longuement avant de demander :

- Pourquoi avais-tu l'air paniqué tout à l'heure ?

- Ah oui ! Reprit-il vivement. J'ai transplané chez toi sans que rien ne m'arrête. J'espère que tes protections fonctionnent ?

- Bien sur qu'elles fonctionnent ! Je les ai juste programmés pour qu'elle puisse te laisser passer autant que moi.

- Super ! J'ai cru que tu n'en avais pas !

- Tu es fou ! Je ne laisserais jamais Gabriel sans protection !

- Oui, mais comme tu m'as dit que tu faisait très peu de magie !

Un silence s'enquit après, seulement troublé par les gazouillements du bébé. Harry ne lâchait pas Draco des yeux, et le blond, lui, le brun. Puis quand Draco voulu reprendre la parole… Bam ! Il se reçu un pot de yaourt vide sur la tête. Il eut une légère marque rouge à l'endroit où le bord coupant en plastique l'avait touché… C'est à dire sur le haut de la joue et quelques gouttes de yaourt tombèrent sur sa joue et ses lèvres.

- Gabriel !

Harry se retourna vers l'enfant qui explosa carrément de rire ! A vrai dire, à la base, si il avait fait ça, c'est parce qu'on l'ignorait ! Mais là, il eut une tout autre excuse.

- Papa ! Minauda-t-il de sa toute petite voix.

Il pointa alors Draco du doigt et le regard de Harry s'adoucit.

- Oui ! Il reste.

L'enfant applaudit en riant pour la deuxième fois de cette voix qui ressembler à un miaulement de chat. Puis il tendit les bras vers Draco et s'écria énergiquement.

- Papa !

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux et Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Et pour la forme il rougit encore… Et bien ! En vingt-deux ans de sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant rougi qu'en cette journée !

- Euh… Gabriel ne sait que dire ça ! Cela veut sûrement dire « prend moi dans tes bras » ou quelque chose comme ça !

Mais bizarrement, sans se le dire en face, les deux hommes aimeraient qu'il en soit autrement ! Et Gabriel qui avait compris était l'autrement ! Il fronça les sourcils et se mit alors à bouder ! Draco en profita pour reculer et murmurer :

- Je devrais aller chercher mes va…

Elles sont déjà dans ta chambre ! Fit l'ex-Survivant qui n'avait quitté son fils de ses yeux froncés.

Il commençait à comprendre petit à petit ce que son fils voulait.

- En haut, deuxième porte à droite.

- M-merci…

Draco se rendit de suite dans cette petite chambre… enfin petite ! Pour quelqu'un ayant vécu dans une chambre grande comme un T3, c'était petit, mais pourtant la chambre était spacieuse, avait sa propre salle de bain, et le lit semblait moelleux à souhait ! Il ne se fit donc pas prier pour aller le tester ! Il ne posa que ses fesses mais celles-ci s'enfoncèrent doucement, de pas beaucoup ! Mais assez pour faire jubiler de plaisir de la douceur que la couette émanait. De plus, on pouvait facilement y dormirent à trois ou quatre !

Il prit un moment pour examiner toute la pièce et se fut lorsqu'il remarqua sa valise près de la cheminée, parce que oui il y en avait une, qu'Harry toqua à sa porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

- Très ! Merci.

Harry rit soudainement et s'approcha doucement. Il essuya le yaourt encore présent de sa main. Malheureusement, du point de vue d'Harry, le blond avait déjà léché celui de ses lèvres. Celui-ci fut surpris lorsque le brun porta le doigt entaché à ses lèvres mais il le prit quand même dans sa bouche pour effacer toute trace. Et brusquement, le regard d'Harry se voila de tristesse. Il posa sa main, en prenant soin d'éviter le contact avec son doigt mouillé, sur la joue du blond. Du pouce, il traça une ligne pas si imaginaire que ça.

- Tu as des traces de larmes, là… et tes yeux sont rouges… tu n'es pas obligé, mais si tu veux te confier, je suis là…

- Non… Il n'y a rien à dire… Ce qui est dans le passé restera dans le passé… Seul le présent compte maintenant mais… je voulais juste savoir, Harry… tu ne m'héberges pas… par… ?

- Pitié ? Le coupa-t-il et comme l'autre hocha la tête, il continu. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'éprouver de la pitié pour qui que se soit ! Maintenant je ne vis que pour moi et mon bébé… et…

Il hésita légèrement mais fini par se jeter à l'eau…

- Les gens que j'aime… ne pense plus à ça, Draco ! Tu es ici parce que j'en ai envie ! Et puis…

Il sourit.

- De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le temps de te morfondre ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche pour t'éduquer !

Ils rirent ensemble et Harry fit demi-tour, mais avant de sortir il dit :

- Dépêches-toi de finir ! Sinon le dîner va refroidir !

Il sortit et ferma la porte.

- Harry !

Il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce en riant.

- Quoi ?

Alors Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires Malfoyen qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Ce qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il entendit à peine le " Merci " murmuré par son blond tant son cœur battait la chamade…

" Euh… D-de ri-rien..."

Et il sorti, mais ce ne fut que pour s'adosser au mur suivant tant il avait les jambes en coton. Tant de sentiments était passé en l'espace de juste une à deux minutes. Un amusement, un désir, une tristesse, une colère, une gêne, un autre amusant, et cette drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressenti juste à cet instant, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à classer… de l'attirance ?

Il eut l'incroyable surprise de se contredire lui-même et d'affirmer qu'il y avait plus… bien plus…

**oOoOoOo**

Le dîner se passa relativement bien et sous la bonne humeur… Cette légère gêne s'évapora petit à petit et ils furent libres de se parler normalement comme deux amis d'enfance… Et pourtant au lieu de les réjouirent, l'un ne savait pas à quel point cela faisait mal à l'autre cette… juste… amitié ! Et inversement ! S'ils avaient su… Ils auraient peut-être dés ce soir, cette première journée ensemble, passé le cap ! Mais la négligence et la peur de voir l'autre s'horrifier si les mots dépassaient leurs pensées les effrayer l'un comme l'autre.

Et ce qui se passa par la suite, ne les aida pas plus…

Harry coucha après Gabriel dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon où Draco l'attendait bien sagement en dégustant une tasse de thé. Celui-ci le vit chercher frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de la table basse en même temps qu'il s'asseyait à son côté. Lorsqu'il reposa le regard sur la chose noir qui l'intrigué, il fini par lui posait la question.

- Au fait… Harry ! Pourquoi un miroir noir ?

Harry rit et fini par se relever une boite pleine de touches à la main. Il l'agita sous le nez de Draco qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une télécommande ! Pour la télé ! Rajouta-t-il en montrant le long miroir noir. Tu vas vite comprendre ! Mais ne renverse pas de thé sur mon canapé, s'il te plait. Tiens le bien, ok ?

Draco hocha même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ! Mais il n'eut pas à attendre et il sursauta lorsque Harry alluma la télévision. Il prit un temps avant de pouvoir formé deux mots, mais il se tourna vers le brun.

- Magie ?

- Hinhin ! Électricité !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'apprendrais… Regardons juste un film moldu… ça t'aidera aussi !

Il enleva alors la tasse de Draco de ses mains et se coucha sans gêne, la tête sur ses genoux. Il la releva doucement pour le regarder.

- On… est amis maintenant… non ? Je veux dire réellement…

Draco fondit carrément sous ses yeux et eut l'envie immédiate de lui ravir ses lèvres… Mais il dû résister…

- Oui, on l'est… Murmura-t-il douloureusement…

Harry détourna le regard et chuchota :

- Ça me va…

Auquel il eut pour réponse :

- Moi aussi !

Et c'est le cœur lourd mais pourtant heureux d'un tel rapprochement qu'ils suivirent le film. Draco ne le comprenant qu'à moitié, Harry dû tout lui expliquer ce qui amena quelques rires des deux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la caresse du brun, lente et distraite, sur le genou du blond et le blond qui faisait de même avec ses cheveux… Aucun des deux ne remarqua leur cœur qui battait à l'unisson… Aucun des deux ne surent que leurs âmes ne se faisaient aucun souci pour la suite…

Aucun des deux ne savait, qu'en haut, Gabriel dormait un sourire aux lèvres…

**oOoOoOo**

C'est dans ce genre de situation que la narratrice au cerveau plutôt dérangée que je suis se pose toujours les mêmes questions… Que faire de cette fic ? Je pourrais vous faire enrager et laisser pour fin, les dernières lignes avant ce petit monologue, je pourrais vous demandez d'imaginer vous même ce qu'il adviendra de notre couple qui se bataille en secret contre leur cœur pour déchiffrer le faux du vrai !

Je pourrais vous dire que ce couple n'existera pas… et qu'ils resteraient amis et colocataire toute au long de leur vie pour ensuite choisir un autre chemin… différend… et qui ne se rejoindront jamais… Mais voila : on m'a appris à ne jamais mentir ! Certes… Je pourrais arrêter ma fic comme ça… Il me suffit juste de rajouter trois petites lettres, un mot commençant par 'f' et finissant par 'in'…

Pourtant trop de chose sont encore à dire… trop de détails à conter… La petite habitude que ce couple pas encore ensemble avait prise et qu'ils pensaient garder aurait put se faire si leur regard lorsqu'il se croisait ne se faisait pas si tendre à chaque fois. Si les toutes petites choses comme 'Passe moi le sel, s'il te plait' n'était pas devenu un prétexte juste pour sentir leurs doigts se cherchaient, se touchaient, s'effleuraient…

Leur petite routine qui avait commençait le lendemain de cette journée pleine d'émotion aurait pu encore continuer longtemps si ce manque persistant de l'un de l'autre ne venait pas entraver leurs si longues journées de bonheur… Et surtout, alors que les semaines défilaient, un événement tant espéré par tous vint sous un malheur…

Cette petite vie pépère sous les rires et la bonne humeur aurait pu ne jamais se finir si Gabriel Harry Potter, perché de ses seize mois, n'avait pas disparu…


	4. Chapter 4: une raison de croire

**Chapitre 4 :** Une raison de croire.

Trois semaines s'était écoulées depuis l'arrivée du blond dans cette charmante maison à la chaleur bienveillante. Le brun avait eu la bonne surprise de voir que celui-ci apprenait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Bon ! Après avoir usé des sorts de réparation sur la voiture pour des accrochages monstres lors des entraînements, ainsi que des fous rires à gogos de Harry en voyant la tête triomphante de Draco sortir de l'engin alors qu'il avait tapé sur tout les poteaux, qui, à la base, devait être évités ! Ils arrivèrent à un résultat plutôt pas mal et créèrent de faux papiers parce que Draco avait la flemme de passer le permis de conduire.

En deux semaines seulement il avait appris à conduire et d'autre truc qu'il avait besoin dans la maison, genre comment se servir d'un micro-onde ! Tout ce qui touchait son travail, comme l'ordinateur, ça il connaissait déjà. D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue du travail, il s'était rapidement fait une solide réputation de perfectionniste car absolument tout était parfait là-bas.

D'un point de vue personnel, Gabriel ne pouvait passer plus d'une journée sans qu'il veuille que Draco le prennent dans ses bras. Il était même arrivé qu'il s'endorme sur lui ce qui avait fait sourire son père. Cet enfant était le point de rapprochement des deux hommes qui ne demandait, secrètement, que ça. Draco avait de plus en plus espéré de pouvoir prendre un jour dans ses bras le brun… Bien sur il y avait eu beaucoup de tendresse entre eux. Surtout le soir où il regardait la télé ensemble, où lorsqu'il sortait dehors tout les trois. Il avait espéré… oui mais à quel prix ?

**oOoOoOo**

Draco tenait Gabriel sur ses hanches alors qu'il déambulait entre les divers articles d'un grand magasin, un panier déjà bien rempli dans ses mains. Il regardait deux marques de yaourt et désespérait de ne savoir choisir lequel… Sur la liste y avait marqué, yaourt ! C'est tout ! Oui mais la il y en avait une dizaine ! Que choisir ! Il se tourna alors vers Gabriel et lui dit :

- Tu saurais pas, toi, lequel, je dois prendre ?

Avant même que Gabriel ne put répondre une femme plutôt jolie qu'on appelle aussi 'mangeuse d'homme' et qui avait flashé sur le blond s'incrusta sans qu'on lui donne permission (pas même la narratrice ! Grrr !).

- Et vous demandez ça à un enfant Fit-elle d'une voix qui se veut sensuelle mais qui donne envie de foutre des baffes. Même s'il se trouve qu'il est très mignon, Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vous réponde !

Draco plissa les yeux puis sourit.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, je vais appelé son père.

La femme écarquilla les yeux mais en fut plus qu'heureuse.

- Il est tellement beau que j'avais cru que c'était le votre ! Susurra-t-elle, plus qu'aguichante.

- Dis moi, mon bébé, murmura-t-il en ne calculant même plus la femme aux hanches larges mais à la tête vide. Tu te souviens comment on fait fonctionner ce truc ?

Il avait sortit un portable aux divers numéros le premier étant celui de Harry.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-il.

La femme sursauta et fronça les sourcils du manque d'attention que le blond lui tenait. Celui-ci effaça son sourire en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah mais Harry travail, je ne veux pas l'embêter.

Le blond était plus qu'admiratif devant le travail d'Harry. Celui était peintre ce qui lui laisser beaucoup de temps libre pour son petit et qui lui rapporter pas mal de richesse car il était très réputé.

- Bon ! Mon ange, tu aimes les deux, non ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Alors on prend les deux !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit puis s'en alla distraitement…

- Euh… Fut le dernier mot de la femme plus que jolie qu'on ne reverras plus dans cette histoire !

Draco et Gabriel, une fois tout payé, rentrèrent chez eux d'une démarche douce et revigorante, le vent chaud les caressait et faisait sourire l'enfant. Une fois chez eux, dix minutes plus tard, Draco vit la voiture noire de Harry et sut qu'il était rentré. Il en fit de même en posant Gabriel dans le salon et les courses dans la cuisine.

Là haut, il entendit l'eau couler et comprit que son brun devait être sous la douche. Alors qu'il mettait tout en place derrière lui, Gabriel rentra dans la pièce de cette marche gauche mais fière comme un paon… Il fit le tour du comptoir et essaya de monter sur la chaise. Ce qu'il arriva bien, avec beaucoup de temps, Draco ayant déjà tout rangé à sa place.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il vit cette petite bouille qui suçait avidement sa tétine en souriant, s'agrippant sur le rebord de la table, il fut d'abord surprit puis attendrit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, p'tit monstre ? Ne t'avais-je pas laissé dans le salon ?

- Hum…

- Allez ! Quand je te parle tu réponds !

Et avec un sourire il retira vivement sa tétine. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour la récupérer.

- Hinhin ! Mon nom d'abord !

- Racoooeuh… S'indigna-t-il.

- Bah voila ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Lui dit-il en riant et en lui rendant sa tutu.

Gabriel l'a reprise et se mit à bouder en redescendant de la chaise. Mais à peine eut-il un pied à terre que Draco l'attrapa par la taille et le fit sauter dans ses bras provoquant ses rires.

- Boude pas, petit homme ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !

- Hum… hum, je savais bien que tu étais rentré !

Draco tourna la tête vers la voix d'Harry où celui-ci se tenait, habillé et les cheveux légèrement mouillés, appuyé contre la porte. Le blond remit Gabriel à terre et sourit.

- Oh, oui ! J'ai vu ta voiture moi aussi !

- Les courses ça c'est bien passé ?

- Ouep ! Gabriel a été un ange ! Comme t… toujours…

Ouach ! Le pauvre avait faillis dire comme toi ! Bon cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable… Et surtout, casser la si bonne ambiance qu'il y avait en ce moment… si seulement il savait…

- Tant mieux ! Dit Harry.

Il prit son enfant qui avait marché vers lui dans ses bras. Et passa devant lui.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et t'habiller… Je prépare le déjeuner…

- Ok !

Draco sourit et sortit. C'est vrai qu'il travaillait cet après-midi alors qu'Harry non. Il prit sa douche, s'habillant de son costard noir et revint dans la cuisine pour déjeuner à la présence du brun. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à donner à manger à Gabriel mais Draco l'arrêta.

- Laisse ! Je vais le faire !

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque tu manges, ta nourriture est toujours froide, après ! Alors laisse… Pour une fois je le fais !

Et il le fit ! Harry mangea tranquillement en le regardant faire, un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres. Il adorait lorsque son blond prenait ses petites initiatives qui le touchaient. Quand Draco eut fini, il regarda le brun blond avec une moue.

- Quand est-ce que t'apprends à manger tout seul toi, hein ?

Harry rit alors que Gabriel ne le calcula même pas ! Draco fini par hausser les yeux au ciel et manger ses pâtes carbonara. Il reprit une simple discussion avec Harry, mais rien que le fait qu'il soit avec son brun lui en fit perdre le temps. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était une heure moins dix il se leva brusquement et Harry éclata de rire.

- A ce soir, Harry !

- Ne vas pas trop vite sur la route, mon…

Draco se stoppa brusquement et attendit la suite… Mais celle-ci ne vint pas… Et sans se retourner il répéta :

- A ce soir…

Et partit.

S'il s'était retourné il aurait pu voir un Harry tout chamboulé, les yeux écarquillés au sol. Il y avait tellement de chose qui aurait pu sortir après ce 'mon'… Mon cœur ! Mon petit ami ! Mon amant… Mon homme… Mon amour ! Toutes ses choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire mais qu'il ne pouvait s'y résigner, parce qu'il ne savait pas…

Il ne savait pas si Draco ressentait la même chose… Il ne savait pas ni comment s'y prendre… pour lui dire sans casser tout ce qu'il avait construit en cas de refus… Il ne savait même pas si le blond était gay ! Ça c'était le comble ! Il ne voyait pas tous ses signes que Gabriel lui voyait mais ne pouvait l'interpréter vu son jeune âge. L'enfant savait juste que c'était bien.

Tous ces mots doux râpés, retint à temps. Ses gestes tendres parfois produis et accueillis sans même être aperçu. Et le gamin voulait à tout prix que ses deux hommes les voit aussi … Pour qu'il comprenne et soit heureux… Un jour pour apprendre que le brun était amoureux du blond ! Trois semaines à s'en donner raison…

_***** Cinq heures *****_

Draco sortit de son immeuble de travail avec des derniers « à demain ». Il rejoint la voiture de Harry, s'assit derrière le volant, mit les clefs sur le contact… et là… plus rien… Il resta assis là et attendit un long moment… Pourquoi ? Premièrement, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment ! Une sensation d'angoisse le prit et il se mit à chercher d'où cela pouvait bien pouvoir venir.

Il avait souvent vu des films policiers où les terroristes plaçaient des choses qu'ils appelaient « bombes » en dessous des voitures c'est pourquoi il en fit le tour magiquement pour s'assurer que rien d'insolite ne s'était glissé à bord ! Mais non, il ne trouva rien ! Pourtant ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne le lâchait pas mais il décida de passer outre mesure.

Deuxièmement parce qu'il réfléchissait. Il en avait plus qu'assez que son cœur fasse de la corde à sauter dés qu'il pensait, parlait ou touchait Harry ! Il avait tellement envie que le brun comble ce manque persistant qu'il y avait en lui ! Il avait tellement envie du brun, tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle attirance que pour Harry et savait pertinemment que s'il continuer à jouer avec le feu, il risquerais de ne plus résister. Et si Harry ne voulait pas de lui, ce qu'il doutait, il se brûlerait.

Oui, il commençait à douter sur ses véritables sentiments. Si Harry n'avait pas fait gaffe à toutes ses tentatives, le blond, lui, avait vu les siennes ! Enfin… pensait, ou du moins, espérait les avoir vu. Tout était question d'incertitudes… une putain d'incertitude qui leur faisait perdre un temps précieux où ils pourraient avoir bien plus que de simples caresses volées. Et puis il avait remarqué cette façon que tout les deux avaient lorsqu'il était en sortie, cette façon de ne voir qu'eux et Gabriel, comme si tous ce qui pouvait se passer autour n'était plus rien, n'était pas intéressant…

Tout ça remettait une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur de Draco qui se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de réfléchir et de foncer peu importe si il devait se briser les ailes. Un an qu'il s'était fait du souci pour le brun, même si il ne lui avouerais jamais, et trois semaines qu'il essayait par tout les moyens de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimer un peu plus qu'en tant qu'ami !

Draco démarra enfin sa voiture après vingt minutes de réflexion et conduit prudemment jusque chez lui. Mais quand il arriva, il eut une vision d'horreur : Cinq voitures de polices moldues étaient garées devant et sur le palier, entouré de leurs conducteurs, Harry était debout se tenant entre ses propres bras, secoué de sanglots se répercutant dans les battements à cent à l'heure du blond.

Un jour pour apprendre qu'il était amoureux du brun ! Trois semaines à s'en donner raison… Et un acte qui vient tout chamboulé !

**oOoOoOo**

Jamais le blond ne se gara aussi vite et jamais il ne sortit de sa voiture sans même en avoir conscience. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que maintenant il courrait vers Harry avec une crainte immense qui prenait le dessus sur son mauvais pressentiment.

- Harry !

Le brun releva la tête à l'appel de son nom, surtout qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Draco, celle-ci ne la quittant jamais ! Il poussa les hommes qui lui barrait la route et couru à son tour vers le blond. Celui-ci rattrapa le corps en larmes d'Harry dans ses bras qui se mit de suite à babiller des mots sans suite.

- Harry ! Harry ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi !

Harry se calma un petit peu et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras rassurant.

- Il… il a disparu… D-Draco… complètement ! Je ne sens plus son aura.

- Qui ?

Et alors que le brun encra son regard dans le sien, Draco comprit.

- Gabriel… murmura-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les pleurs du brun. Draco pâlit d'un coup ! Tout sorcier portait une aura plus ou moins détectable. Peu importe si la personne transplanait ou s'en allait à pied ou diverse autre manière, l'aura restait présente et mettait plusieurs jours avant de disparaître. Mais si elle s'évaporait comme ça d'un coup… C'est que le sorcier était mort…

- Attend, Harry, ne … ne panique pas, il y a peut-être une autre… explication !

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un petit gémissement dans sa chemise…

- Viens, rentrons.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela les hommes qui attendaient. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi les as-tu appelé ?

- C-ce… n'est… n'est pas un sor-sorcier qui… qui…

Il ne pouvait dire la suite.

- Sinon, les pr-protections… l'aurait détecté… Ils pourraient… pourraient nous aider…

- J'en doute ! Mais essayons tout de même !

Alors, Draco s'avança tenant toujours étroitement Harry par la taille et pénétra dans la maison en faisant signe au policier dans faire de même. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec son brun pendant qu'ils firent le tour de la maison. Un homme plutôt robuste avec une grosse moustache, sûrement le chef, s'assit devant eux, sur une chaise qu'il avait pris, ou fait prendre, dans la cuisine et dont on se demander si celle-ci n'allait pas craquer à un moment donné.

Déjà le regard interrogateur qu'il posa sur le bras de Draco, qui entourait fermement la taille du brun, ne plus guère à celui-ci. Mais dés que sa voix retendit dans la pièce, totalement virile et grave, le blond ne souhaita plus qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille ! Il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry ait paniqué en ne sentant plus l'aura de son fils, comme ça d'un coup, mais de là à aller s'em… s'énerver avec la police moldue ! Même si il jurait que le coupable de l'enlèvement, il ne pouvait le concevoir autrement, était moldu ! Alors qu'Harry semblait encore léthargique du manque de son fils qui creusait un profond gouffre dans son cœur, le chef commença :

- M Potter ! Je sais que cela doit être difficile, mais il faudrait que…

Et là, le brun se leva brusquement !

- Il faudrait que quoi ! Il hurlait carrément alors que l'homme blêmissait ! C'est à vous que je devrais dire ça ! Aller chercher mon fils au lieu de bavasser ! Vous êtes de la police, non ? Du FBI ou Unité Spéciale ! Toutes ses conneries que l'on voit à la télé mais qui n'arrivent jamais à temps pour ramener les gens en vie ! Trouver moi, mon bébé !

- Chuuuut… Harry…

La voix souple et câlinant de Draco le calma un peu et il replaça son visage dans sa veste noire… Son odeur l'apaisait… Là, à ce moment, il n'eut que deux préoccupations dans la vie… Retrouver son enfant, même si il devait aller le repêcher dans la mort (cette pensée le fit frémir d'horreur), puis dire enfin à Draco ce qu'il ressentait pour lui !

Parce que ces gestes qu'il ressentait dans son dos… ces gestes tellement doux et délicats… ces gestes qu'il approuvait sans surprise… et ce cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure contre son oreille… ce cœur qui pourrait être sien, comme Draco avait déjà obtenu le sien… Au fond de lui, il y croyait…

Enfin ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées, et le chef avait reprit… à son tord !

- Mais… euh… enfin si vous nous donniez quelques informations sur son apparence, nous…

- Il est brun, d'accord ! BRUN ! Comme moi ! Il ajouta des gestes à ses… hurlements ? … en montrant ses propres cheveux puis ceux de Draco : Avec des mèches blondes sur le front, comme les siens ! Il a une bouille toute mignonne ! Magnifique ! Il est aussi pâle que lui ! Pas plus grand que comme ça !

Il montra une petite hauteur de plus que la table basse.

- Il a des magnifiques yeux verts bleu acier ! C'est un bébé et il n'a rien à faire autrement que DANS MES BRAS !

Bon ok ! Tout ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas totalement un sens et Draco esquissa un sourire qu'il effaça vite lorsque Harry, toujours aussi désespéré revint encore dans sa nuque.

- Draco… Murmura-t-il…

Le blond caressa lentement la joue de Harry.

- Je veux mon bébé… Gémit-il.

- On va le retrouver, Harry, ne t'en fait pas… on va le retrouver…

Et il déposa un baiser sur son front tout en caressant ses cheveux. Harry se calma tout à fait et reprit un peu ses esprits. Et si vous comme moi, nous trouvions cette scène doucereuse et plein d'amour, le chef gâchait tout avec ses yeux dégoûtés qu'il OSAIT poser sur nos protégés ! Il se leva prudemment de la chaise et appela ses hommes. Draco écouta d'un oreille attentive ce qu'il disait même si il voulait que cet homme, homophobe, disparaissent de leurs vies !

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions trouver quoique se soit ici mais je vais tout de même laissez deux hommes ! Hum… Josh et Brandon… ça fera l'affaire… Le reste vous venez avec moi, nous allons essayer de retracer le trajet de l'enleveur. Nous avons déjà des traces de pneu devant la maison qui ne sont pas celle de sa voiture, d'après les dires de M Potter. Le bébé à été enlevé dans les environs de cinq heures dans le salon de cette maison alors que le père se trouvait à l'étage… Vous justement !

Il se tourna vers eux en les pointant du doigt.

- Vous devez rester… enfin surtout M Potter, le père de l'enfant, devez rester ici au cas où les ravisseurs demanderaient une rançon !

Les deux ne répondirent pas… Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui dit discrètement :

- Si nous montons au premier, nous pourrons transplaner sans qu'ils nous voient… et chercher dans divers endroit où il pourrait être. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ! N'est-tu pas d'accord ?

- Hum…

Harry hocha et sourit. Sourire qui lui fut rendu par sa Némésis.

- Euh… Messieurs ? J'ai un peu l'impression de passer pour un mur là ! Vous…

- Harry est fatigué, M le policier ! Je l'emmène se reposer.

Et ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

- Oui mais…

Le chef les regarda incrédule, une main vers eux, suspendu en l'air. Mais ceux-ci ne le calculer pas plus que Draco n'avait fait attention à l'ex-mangeuse d'homme en début de chapitre. Le moustachu se crispa de colère et marmonna :

- Sales pédés ! Puis à voix haute : Allons retrouver cet enfant !

La seule chose qui était bien chez cet homme, c'était le fait qu'il adorait les enfants… Et peu importe qui les éduquait, tant qu'ils étaient heureux pour lui ça suffisait… Sous son air grognon et ignare, viril et macho… se cachait en vrai un cœur gros d'enfant… Qu'il n'exploitait malheureusement pas assez…

- Vous ! Faites attention aux hommes là-haut ! Et s'il se passe quoique se sois, prévenez-moi !

- Oui, Chef ! Scanda les deux en même temps.

- Bien, bien ! Allons-y !


	5. Chapter 5: une raison de pleurer

**Chapitre 5 :** Une raison de pleurer

Gabriel avait su dès le départ que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Dés qu'il avait vu cette grande et énorme forme se faufilait, du moins… comme il le pouvait, dans la maison par la porte pas fermée à clef… Il avait su qu'il aurait dû peut-être parler, pleurer… Mais il n'aimait pas le bruit… Gabriel détestait ça ! Tout autant que le mauve…

Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait le mauve mais c'est juste qu'il le trouver trop proche du rose ! Et n'aimait pas cette couleur non plus ! Alors lorsqu'il fut soulevé du canapé par l'homme et que celui-ci lui attacha un drôle de collier mauve autour du cou… cela lui fit deux raison de penser qu'il aurait peut-être du crier… ou manifester le fait qu'un homme autre que Draco l'emmenait en dehors de la maison…

Mais cet homme avait déjà atteint sa voiture et l'avait posé à l'arrière, sans une once de douceur… Gabriel ne dit rien… il avait mal mais il ne dit rien… comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait que Harry et Draco qui savait lorsqu'il se faisait mal. Katia lui posait des questions mais il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Katia était une fille très gentil et drôle mais il ne s'attachait pas à elle… Il n'en avait pas envie. Alors que Draco… dés qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois… Il avait sentit plusieurs choses en même temps. Il y avait eu d'abord son père, il avait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent mais de beau… Quelque chose qui l'avait plu… Ensuite Draco, il avait vu la bonté, la gentillesse, limpide… et belle comme du cristal…

Il s'était de suite pris à aimer cet homme… Comme un père… un deuxième père. Qui viendrait combler ce manque d'amour en Harry dont celui-ci niait lorsqu'il était avec son petit lui. Il s'était entraîné dans le noir de sa chambre à prononcer, en murmurant, le nom du blond. Il en avait aimé toutes les sonorités…

Alors que chaque bond de la voiture lancée à toute allure le recouchait, il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever au moins en position assise. Mais il y avait une chose qui clochait. Au même moment où l'homme lui avait placé ce collier désagréable, il s'était sentit plus lourd… plus inconfortable et tous ses petits picotements qui parfois le prenait à l'intérieur de lui avait cessé. Gabriel ne comprenait pas !

Il cessa de se relever et entendit alors une voix bourrue qui parlait devant lui. De suite, il la détesta. L'homme qu'il avait vu était vraiment laid, même si il n'avait pas encore totalement compris la signification de ce mot, et sa voix l'était encore plus. Ces 'grognements' passaient dans les oreilles de l'enfant et il ne comprit presque pas un mot :

- DEUX JOURS ! Comment ça deux jours ?

A cette attente, on comprit qu'il parlait au téléphone.

- Je ne veux pas de ce monstre chez moi pendant deux jours !

- …

- Non ! N…

- …

- C'est du chantage ?

- …

Les grognements de l'homme se calmèrent soudainement puis il murmura :

- Deux jours ! Pas un de plus ! Vous m'avez proposé de nuire à la vie de Potter et j'ai accepté sans chercher plus… mais si vous voulez cet enfant vivant ! … Deux jours !

- …

- Où est-ce qu'il habite ? Si vous voulez le savoir, DEBARASSEZ MOI DE CE GOSSE !

- …

- Je m'en fous complètement qui que vous soyez ! Une fois ma petite vengeance accomplie je ne veux plus rien avoir avec vous tous ! Je ne veux même plus avoir à m'en rappeler !

- …

- Deux jours c'est clair !

Et il raccrocha. Mais sa voix devenu basse s'éleva une dernière fois en s'adressant directement à l'enfant :

- Tu as de la chance, saleté, j'aurai tout fait pour que Potter soit aussi brisé que nous ! Te tuer m'aurait… nous aurait tous fait le plus grand bien !

Tous ce que l'homme disait était faux. Gabriel le sentait. Il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter, avoir peur… réclamer son père. Mais il savait aussi que l'homme n'était fait que de faux-semblant. Des images qu'il s'était lui-même instauré dans son crâne prouvant que tous ce qu'il n'aimait pas étaient le mal incarné… Et il éructait Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Qui était cet homme pour avoir une telle haine envers son père ? Gabriel n'aurait su le dire. Pas même lorsque l'homme gara son automobile, après deux heures de route, dans une allée d'un jardin d'un vert magnifique. La maison qui l'accompagnait était simple mais assez jolie. Comment un homme, pour ne pas dire un fou, qui était près à tuer un enfant pouvait vivre ainsi ?

Cet homme sortit de son véhicule et en fit de même avec le corps du bébé. Une fois la porte poussée, il la referma sur lui. Gabriel n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui était son ravisseur, ni même l'intérieur de la maison. Il fut de suite enfermé dans une espèce de placard sur un lit pas le moins du monde confortable ! Un léger filament de lumière s'échappait de la petite ampoule et laissait apercevoir le petit espace. Il n'y avait rien dans cet endroit, juste ce lit… Et cette étrange odeur… ancienne… qui soudainement l'apaisa…

L'enfant s'assit, puis se rallongea… et se rassit… et se rallongea… Et ça une dizaine de fois ! Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à se qu'il finisse par s'allonger complètement… il ne savait combien de temps il avait passé ici, ni combien de temps il était en train de passer ici, mais cela lui semblait être une éternité ! Il n'entendait rien en dehors du placard et ne voyait rien d'autre que ses murs !

Alors il était là… allongé, regardant le plafond blanc… Il ne faisait rien d'autre et le seul bruit qu'il émettait était celui que sa tétine faisait en tapant contre sa bouche et sa respiration calme et sereine… Il ne pouvait pas dormir… ce n'était pas possible tant qu'il ne ressentais pas l'aura de son père ou celui, apprivoisé il y a peu, de Draco.

Il y avait toujours, pourtant, cette odeur très ancienne… qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais dont il ne retrouvait plus la provenance. Il savait juste… qu'elle était ancienne… Et qu'elle le calmait…

**oOoOoOo**

Gabriel était complètement dans le noir… Mentalement parlant. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne savait pas… Il avait ce tout nouveau sentiment qui avait commencé à le prendre, petit à petit… Quelque chose que nous, les adultes, appelons la peur… Il ne savait pas mais ça faisait dix-sept heures qu'il était enfermé et une cinquantaine de fois où il avait faillit se faire sortir par son kidnappeur mais pas pour le ramener chez lui malheureusement !

En clair, il avait faillit passé à la broche tout autant de fois ! Personne ne le blâmera donc si il allait voir ailleurs ? Non ? Oui parce que Gabriel était le fils de Harry Potter et le mot impossible ne devait pas non plus se trouver dans son dico de vocabulaire personnel ! Bon et puis ce n'était qu'à moitié pas de sa faute ! Pourquoi et comment la porte du placard s'était ouverte ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Mais il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cette chance de s'en aller !

Il descendit doucement du lit et passa la tête dans l'encadrement. La lumière du soleil l'ébloui d'abord. Il dû se frotter les yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de s'y habituer… et après dix-sept heures dans cette maison, sans boire, sans dormir ni manger, il eut un léger vertige avant de se reprendre. Il put voir alors à quoi elle ressemblait !

Principalement blanche, il y avait un escalier, juste à coté de sa tête et la porte d'entrée était là… toute proche. L'homme c'était sûrement dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'un enfant de seize mois. Mais s'il connaissait son père ? N'aurait-il pas du s'en faire juste un peu ? Un petit chouilla ? Non, non ! La colère et la haine avaient sûrement dû aveugler les yeux de son agresseur.

Gabriel sorti doucement en tendant l'oreille tel un chat… D'ailleurs, il se demandait si la chatière qui se trouvait en bas de la porte servait vraiment à quelque chose ? Beaucoup de coïncidence le laisser pantois… Une porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule… une chatière bien placé… Mais encore une fois il n'osa pas réfléchir plus. Il se mit à genoux et passant par le petit battant, son corps petit et frêle passant habilement bien.

Une fois dehors il ne traîna pas dans le jardin sachant qu'il pourrait être repéré et s'enquit de sortit en passant timidement entre les barreaux blanc qui l'entourait. Puis sous ses yeux se dressa la rue… Il la connaissait. La route, le trottoir, les maisons, les voitures, les gens… Ben y avait tous ça sauf les gens ! Personne pour l'aider ! Et les rares voitures qui passaient ne semblaient pas le voir…

Pour une fois il aurait laissé n'importe qui l'approcher, n'allant pas jusqu'à le toucher tout de même, juste pour qu'il le ramène chez lui… Mais personne ! Et il était de plus en plus… perdu… mais au moins il n'était plus dans cette pièce qu'il avait rapidement appris à détester !

Bon, où aller maintenant ? Ça, c'était la grande question du siècle. Il regarda plusieurs maisons et vit que celle d'en face possédait aussi une battante en bas pour les chats. Parfait ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! S'il avait était un enfant normal, il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu arriver jusque là pourtant il ne ferait pas demi-tour et ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir retrouver son père… ses pères…

C'est pourquoi il se mit à marcher tranquillement à travers la route, ne regardant même pas si une voiture arrivait ou non. Mais le sacré culot qu'il le poursuivait depuis plusieurs minutes ne faillit pas à sa mission et continua à le protéger. Une fois arrivé, sain et sauf, il regarda la maison. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. Le jardin était plutôt terne et mal entretenu mais cette fois-ci, Gabriel sentit immédiatement que la chatière de la porte y avait sa place car, une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ce fut une nuée de ces bêtes qui vient l'accueillir.

De suite, ceux-ci se mirent à miauler tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas désagréable, on n'aurait presque dit un chant. Puis une vieille dame fine comme une morte et avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête vint voir ce qui se passait. On put d'abord lire de la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit le bébé qui s'était assis sur ses fesses car il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ensuite, elle sembla inquiète et désemparée.

- Mais que fait tu ici ? Quel âge as-tu ? Tu es si petit !

Puis elle se reprit et fit avec un sourire :

- Viens petit ange ! Je vais prévenir la police !

Gabriel n'eut même pas le courage de se lever tant il était fatigué et c'est à quatre pattes qu'il suivit la femme jusqu'à son salon. Les chats le talonnèrent, totalement intrigué par ce nouveau membre du parterre ! La femme haussa un sourcil et le prit dans ses bras. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ! Le brun sentait la bonté dans cette femme et donc la laissa faire. Elle le posa sur son canapé drôlement immaculé avec autant de chats !

- Ne bouge pas d'ici mon bonhomme je reviens dans deux secondes !

Pendant qu'elle sortait, le gamin examina de ses grands yeux vert acier la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci était encombrée de tonnes de bibelots et autres objets en tout genre, amassés durant les dizaines d'années de la femme. Pourtant, malgré ses vieilleries, la chaleur douce et tendre régnait dans la pièce. Tout le contraire de son placard… Mais malgré cela, ça ne calma pas beaucoup le petit brun.

Lorsque la vielle dame revint un peu plus tard, elle le regarda encore une fois et remarqua :

- Tu es peut-être fatigué, non ? Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis… eh bien je ne serais le dire… Ce qui est à la limite d'un enfant, je crois. Viens…

Elle le reprit dans ses bras et encore il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. En vrai, il était un peu perdu… Cette sensation de total indécision le prit une seconde fois. Mais il se laissait aussi faire parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette vieille femme aux cent chats… D'ailleurs ceux-ci prenaient plaisirs à jouer avec les pantoufles de la femme qui l'emmena avec un sourire dans une pièce où un lit était installé à leur droite. Et il était… surprise !... Rempli de chat !

- Allons, allons mes petits amis, laissons dormir ce petit gars que nous avons là…

Les chats obéirent sans même protester ! Certains sortirent carrément, d'autres se glissèrent sous le lit. Gabriel se laissa coucher. Une fois fait, la femme sourit et se pencha. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

- Bonne nuit petit homme…

Elle se retourna alors et sortit de la pièce.

Sans savoir que Gabriel ne dormirait pas… Il resta comme ça un quart d'heure au moins… Et soudainement ses grands yeux vert acier se mirent à briller. L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Parce que nous avons peut-être oublié… Oublié que même si Gabriel était d'une intelligence incroyable… même s'il voyait des choses que nous même, adulte, ne percevons plus au fil du temps… même s'il en surprenait plus d'un… même si il savait se retenir de dormir pendant toute une nuit… même si il savait reconnaître le faux du vrai… et encore tant de chose qu'il avait gagné et qu'il acquerra bien plus tard…

Pour toutes ses affirmations… nous avons oublié… nous avons oublié que Gabriel n'avait qu'un an et demi… Et cette si jolie bulle de pureté qu'il s'était créé grâce à l'aura bienveillante de son père s'était effritée tout au long de cette longue et éprouvante, épouvante journée… Et là ce manque de sommeil, ce manque de son père, de Draco, sa peur et tous ces nouveaux mauvais sentiments qu'il n'avait pas connu, trancha le dernier filament qui le rattachait lui à sa bulle.

Et il pleura…

Au début ce n'était qu'un petit gémissement mais il s'intensifia… pour devenir de vrai sanglot… Et un hurlement le prit… il eut l'impression… c'était comme si il se déchirait lui-même les cordes vocales ! Il hurlait son désespoir et ça lui faisait atrocement du bien…

Les chats peureux de la pièce s'enfuirent, tous sous ce déferlement de premières sensations du gosse.

- Pappppaaaa… hurlait-il de temps en temps entre ses sanglots intenses.

La vieille femme arriva, bien plus apeurée que ses chats. Elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers l'enfant.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu donc ?

Elle déplaça une mèche blonde des yeux du petit brun avec la douceur la plus grande mais malheureusement cela ne le calma toujours pas pour un sou. Il hurlait à plein poumon espérant sans le savoir en tomber de fatigue. Et en même temps il ne voulait dormir sans cette protection… la protection de ses pères.

- Attend encore un peu petit ange… Ils vont bientôt arriver… Remarqua-t-elle comme si elle avait compris, sûrement est-ce vrai…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas… à ce moment là et juste celui là… Gabriel était redevenu un enfant, un bébé qui avait besoin d'amour et non de mots…

- Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient bien à la recherche d'un enfant et tu lui ressembles d'après leur description.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire et en effleurant son petit bout de nez mais se rendit compte encore qu'il ne se calmait pas.

- Allons, allons, tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiété aussi mais… il en voudrait, tu sais, à une vieille dame qui n'a pas réussi à faire dormir leur fils… Alors tu ne veux pas… ?

Un hurlement de plus la fit sursauter. Elle eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Ne pleure pas petit bébé… Tu seras bientôt avec tes parents…

Gabriel s'arrêta d'hurler mais pas de pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient encore et encore…

- Ne pleure pas petit bébé… Répéta la douce vieille femme…

**oOoOoOo**

Harry était totalement désespéré. Draco et lui avait fait des tonnes d'aller-retour entre sa maison et les différents endroits, chez différentes personnes qui serait en même de lui en vouloir. Mais rien. Son fils était introuvable. Et le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à le calmer. Une journée s'était écoulée et il n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé, à peine bu. Les yeux de Harry si souriant et toujours doux étaient ternes et tristes…

Pendant la matinée, Draco avait convaincu Harry d'aller faire un tour dans le monde sorcier, parce qu'après avoir fait absolument tous les quartiers de la ville, pendant la nuit, et s'être arraché les cheveux plus d'une fois… il devait trouver des solutions pour qu'Harry ne s'autodétruise pas !

Mais il n'y avait rien ! Ils revinrent bredouilles, le corps un peu ankylosé d'avoir couru le dos courbé et les oreilles sifflante dû à tout ses moments de flip total, la peur de se faire prendre. Et surtout une grande tristesse qui rattacha Harry, une fois de retour à la maison dans les bras de Draco. Qui se mit immédiatement à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Un mouvement qui, en trois semaines, était devenu presque habituel, avec pour seul conséquence un frisson de bonheur sous cette tristesse immense.

- Chut Harry, chut…

- Il… il…

- Il ne l'est pas ! Il ne l'est pas !

- Oui… c'est… c'est vrai… Mais ou est-il ?

Il gémit puis sursautèrent tous les deux quand des coups répétitifs vinrent les surprendre. Ceux-ci étaient brutaux et tapé avec empressement.

- Mr Potter ! Mr Potter !

Draco et Harry se regardèrent avec une vision d'horreur.

- Mr Potter, nous l'avons retrouvé… nous l'avons retrouvé !

Mais au lieu de se réjouir leur regard empli de peur s'intensifia…

Mort ou vivant ?


	6. Chapter 6: une raison de repartir

**Chapitre 6 :** Une raison de repartir… encore…

C'est Draco qui reprit ses esprits le premier. Croyait vous réellement que si il était mort, les policiers tambourineraient ainsi à la porte ? Et qu'en plus qu'ils l'hurleraient de façon à ce que tout le voisinage l'entende ? Non je ne pense pas… et Draco non plus et c'est pourquoi un sourire vint éclairer soudainement son visage. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à venir à la même conclusion et son sourire, certes bien plus fragile, apparu aussi.

- Mr Potter ! Vous… êtes là ?

Il y avait une certaine hésitation dans sa voix mais celle un peu cassée d'Harry vient le rassurer.

- Oui ! Oui…

Harry parlait… euh… a l'aveuglette ? Oui parce que ses yeux étaient totalement perdus dans ceux de Draco alors que petit à petit il reprenait vie. Seulement à moitié car son autre moitié l'attendait… où d'ailleurs, ça il ne savait pas ! Il sortit donc de sa transe et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au deux brun dont leur visage souriant l'apaisa encore.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé Mr Potter, il est exténué mais n'a pas voulu dormir.

- Où…

Harry prit une bouffé d'air pour se redonner contenance même si ses cernes et ses yeux rouges venaient un peu casser le tableau.

- Où est-il ?

- Au commissariat…

- Nous vous y amenons immédiatement si vous le voulez ! Vous et bien sûr monsieur. Finit Josh en se tournant vers Draco qui était juste derrière.

A lui aussi le stresse et la fatigue n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie et il ne pouvait retirer ce sourire de son visage. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et Brandon s'enquit de rigoler sur leur tête !

- Après cela je pense que vous aurez tout les trois besoin de beaucoup de repos ! Nous, nous sommes habitué car c'est notre métier… mais pas vous vu dans l'état où vous êtes !

Les quatre rigolèrent un peu tout en redescendant puis en sortant de la maison. Les deux policiers les emmenèrent directement à leur voiture et leur ouvrit la porte arrière.

- Entrez ! Nous vous ramènerons si il le faut.

Ils le firent sans discuter et les autres s'assirent à l'avant, Josh au volant. La voiture avait à peine démarré qu'un doute s'insinua dans le cœur de notre brun. Il avait peur. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer la véritable raison… Que ce ne soit pas le bon enfant, le sien… Que Gabriel meure avant qu'il arrive… Que Gabriel redisparaisse… Bref il avait peur… Il ne pourrait vivre sans son fils, c'était inconcevable. Draco même ne pourrait le sauver.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'aperçu très vite l'agitation du brun. Il le vit regarder la fenêtre en se mordant sauvagement les lèvres et ses yeux qui s'embuaient encore. Le blond ne pouvait pas voir sa Némésis ainsi, ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Il glissa alors sa main dans celle de Harry, posée négligemment sur la banquette. Harry sursauta et Draco s'attendit à se qu'il le repousse.

Mais non ! Harry encra juste son regard dans le sien une fois de plus, comme s'il essayait de le sonder puis il ferma à demi ses yeux tout en souriant ce qui provoqua, obligatoirement, celui du blond. Il se pencha ensuite sur son épaule et y posa sa tête toujours aussi mal coiffée… Mais une fois sa joue posait sur lui, Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Devant, les deux policiers sourirent en voyant les deux hommes fatigués fermaient les yeux en même temps, tendant tout de même l'oreille au moment où ils seraient arrivés…Brandon chuchota alors à l'autre :

- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Eh bien ça saute au yeux, non ? répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais s'ils ne le sont pas… ils devrait se mettre ensemble… Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour que chez eux…

- Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas les dirigés…

- Heureusement que nous avons une narratrice pour ça !

- Hum… Au moins il n'essaye pas de le cacher… c'est bien je trouve…

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le grand bâtiment de police. De suite Harry et Draco sortirent de la voiture et suivirent encore les agents de police. Je pourrais vous décrire le commissariat… Mais à quoi cela servirait ? Quatre murs, des fenêtres, des portes, des barreaux et beaucoup d'hommes… le trois quart en bleu et certains menottés. C'était… un poste de police, quoi !

- Venez, c'est par ici !

Ils fut emmenés derrière une porte de bureau où à l'intérieur, on entendait une femme parlait.

- Allez, allez, ta mère va sûrement arriver mais il faut que tu dormes !

- Naaaaa, c'était une voix douce, à peine un murmure…

Harry écarquilla les yeux qui s'embuèrent. Gabriel ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il aurait pu reconnaître cette petite voix n'importe où… Il entra doucement dans la pièce et vit, enfin, son petit qui était assis dans un coin loin de deux femmes qui peinaient à l'approcher. Les trois se retournèrent en même temps vers lui. Enfin Gabriel ne fit que lever les yeux.

De suite, il sourit alors que l'aura, éternellement douce et protectrice pour lui, d'Harry l'entoura. Il leva subitement les mains vers son père, les fermant et les ouvrant pour qu'il le prenne.

- Papary…

Harry ne comprit pas mais ne chercha pas non plus. En deux secondes et demi, il était agenouillé devant son fils et le prenait dans ses bras. Ses larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis le départ de chez lui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son fils depuis des jours et des jours.

- Mon bébé…

Le brun blond enfouit sa tête dans son t-shirt et s'accrocha à son cou. Son père le porta et se relevèrent sous le regard attendri des femmes et celui de Draco. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour mais pas trop près. Il avait peur de faire un peu tache. Mais le regard de Gabriel se posa sur lui et il sourit encore en tendant la main vers lui.

- Raco… Paaa.

Harry cessa d'embrasser son front et sourit. Il fit demi tour et se plaça, sans gêne entre les bras de Draco. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'embrasser et le fit plutôt sur Gabriel tout en passant sournoisement ses bras autour de la taille de son brun. Il avait le droit d'en profiter, non ? Il sécha les joues mouillées d'Harry et aussi du jeune qui pleurait toujours.

- Là… c'est fini !

Soudain Harry se releva et écarquilla de nouveau les yeux.

- Mais… mais…

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je… je ne sens pas… Il n'a plus…

Draco comprit immédiatement… Son aura n'était pas là… c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sentis lorsqu'il avait disparue. Mais sans aura… pas de magie… alors comment ? Gabriel leur répondit de suite en se mettant à tirer méchamment sur son collier. Mauve… beurk ! Harry fronça à son tour les sourcils et retira le collier. Ce fut immédiat. L'aura revint et Gabriel retrouva avec plaisir ses petits picotements.

- Mais qui a pu…

Draco le fit taire d'un doigt.

- On en discutera à la maison…

Harry hocha et sourit. Josh et Brandon qui était devant la porte se tournèrent vers les femmes policières toujours émues.

- Merci mesdames, vous pouvez disposer. Fit Josh.

- Ok !

Elles sortirent et il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de la salle.

- Alors ! Votre enfant a été retrouvé à Londres !

- Londres ?

De surprise, les deux hommes se séparèrent même si Draco n'enleva pas un bras de la hanche de Harry. Pourvu que l'autre ne remarquait rien !

- Oui ! Dans un quartier qui s'appelle Privet Drive. Et plus précisément chez une femme du nom de Mrs Figgs qui a de suite averti la police Londonienne. Nous avons eu de la chance de les avoir prévenu… eux et plusieurs autres polices.

Sur ce, Harry se décomposa sur place… Privet Drive ? De nombreux mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Brandon sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'avança vers eux.

- Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Il hocha lentement la tête… négativement !

- Oh… c'est dommage. L'enquête ne pourra sûrement pas continuer… nous avons examiner avec attention votre enfant et bizarrement il ne présente aucune empreinte sur lui. Vous n'avez reçu aucune demande de rançon nous ne pouvons donc pas remonter jusqu'à eux. Et les traces de pneu ne mènent nulle part. Il semble avoir eu un changement de voiture. Près d'un parc.

- Nous avons donc frappé à toutes les portes de la rue car l'enfant, vu sont jeune âge n'avait pu aller bien loin… Mais là aussi nous sommes rentrés bredouilles. Oh, bien sur quand je dis 'nous' je parle du chef et des autres car Brandon et moi sommes resté chez vous à l'attente d'un coup de fil du ravisseur…

Draco assimila toutes les infos en plissant les yeux. Lui avait très bien vu qu'Harry avait menti et lui demanderait une explication plus tard. Par contre, une chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait vécu à Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais ne savais pas dans quelle situation… C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas mettre 'ravisseur' à côté de sa famille. Pourtant…

- Je ne pense pas que… Commença Josh… puis il se mordit la lèvre avant de sourire. Nous allons vous ramenez ! Le chef n'a sûrement plus rien à vous dire…

*On ne l'a même pas vu !* se retint de dire Harry. Tant mieux de toute façon. Pour eux comme pour nous !

- Très bien. Fit Draco qui n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui pour tirer tous ça au clair.

**oOoOoOo**

Il était deux heures de l'après midi passés, lorsque les deux gentils policiers les déposèrent devant chez eux avant de repartir avec un grand sourire et au revoir. Gabriel sur les hanches de Harry tira sur sa manche pendant qu'ils entraient dans sa maison.

- Mmm…

Harry le regarda brièvement et sourit.

- Tu as faim ?

- Vi…

- Ok… Moi aussi. Draco ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- C'est parti, alors.

Il se dirigea vivement vers sa cuisine et Draco remarqua que sa vivacité, ses yeux souriant et doux étaient revenus. Il semblait exténué mais tellement heureux… Le blond s'appuya sur la porte et croisa les bras en regardant sa Némésis s'activer sur le plan de travail. Gabriel avait retrouvé sa chaise pour bébé.

- Après ça, dodo jeune homme !

- Toi aussi, Harry !

Il rit joyeusement. Son cœur revivait et la moindre chose pouvait le faire rire mais… sûrement pas ça :

- Pourquoi as-tu menti tout à l'heure ?

Il arrêta tout mouvement mais reprit, plus doucement.

- Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Harry, pas ça avec moi ! De plus tu mens très mal !

- Je n'ai pas menti… Je… je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Privet Drive. Je ne chercherais même pas à me venger… Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille.

- Ton oncle et ta tante … ? Il hésita. Y sont pour quelque chose tu crois ?

- Mon on… mais comment tu sais ?

Cette fois-ci il se tourna vers lui et affronta ses yeux. Le blond s'approcha et s'assit juste en face de lui et seul le comptoir les séparait.

- Pendant la guerre, je vous ai entendu, toi avec les deux autres, dans un couloir du Quartier Général.

- Ah…

Il se rappela que la seule fois où il en avait parlé c'était pour se réjouir de ne plus y retourner.

- J'étais content car…

- Tu n'y retournerais plus. Oui je sais.

Harry soupira et prit une bière dans le frigo et la montra à Draco qui hocha. Il lui tendit, décapsulé et s'en prit une aussi. Ensuite il reprit la préparation du déjeuner sous le regard vif de Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé mon oncle. Ni mon cousin. J'aurais bien voulu les aimer si seulement il ne m'avait pas détesté le premier jour où je suis arrivé, avec à peine l'âge de Gabriel.

Draco écouta avec surprise et horreur la suite. Nous, nous la connaissons… Son oncle qui l'avait traité comme un chien. Sa tante comme un esclave. Son cousin comme un pushing-ball. Le flot de paroles sortait tous seul et bizarrement il n'avait eu aucune honte ni gêne à lui en parlait.

- Privet Drive a été un cauchemar pour moi. Pendant les grandes vacances de ma sixième année, ça été bien pire. Mon oncle à complètement péter un câble. Il a voulu lever la main sur moi…

Draco le regarda avec effroi mais lorsqu'il se retourna avec un sourire, il fronça simplement les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas réussi ! Il s'est retrouvé cloué au mur du salon ! On a du usé de magie sur lui pour réparer ses os ! Et lui qui déteste ça était vert de rage !

Il rit en haussa les bras.

- Magie instinctive ! J'étais presque désolé pour lui ! C'est pourquoi je comprends ce qu'il a 'peut-être' fait !

- Aurait-il pu… le tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai même pas l'envie de savoir, Draco, je…

- Et pour le collier ? L'arrêta-il avec la ferme intention de faire justice lui-même.

Harry secoua négativement la tête puis s'assit devant son fils et commença à lui donner à manger.

- Il a coupé la magie de Gabriel et ton oncle n'aurait jamais pu savoir ça seul n'est-ce pas ?

- Possible. Fit-il distraitement.

Draco n'en dit pas plus. Lui comme Harry avait comprit que les Dursley avait du s'aider de sorcier obligatoirement. Mais pourquoi, ça il ne savait… Harry finit de nourrir son fils qui avalait avec appétit puis regarda évasivement l'assiette entre ses mains.

- Il faut que nous déménagions… Murmura-t-il.

Draco si attendait. Harry n'aurait jamais pu rester en sachant que des sorciers savait peut-être où il habitait. Il réfléchit longuement puis la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

- J'ai une maison !

Harry leva la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Une maison que personne ne connaît. Un secret de Malfoy… et j'en suis le dernier représentant. Tu te souviens des informations de Maëlisse l'an dernier ? C'est pour cette maison que je suis allé la voir. Ma mère lui avait donné mais elle ne s'en est jamais servie alors elle me l'a rendue. Elle est protégée, secrète et à l'écart de tout.

- Mais…

- Harry le temps que tout se tasse et que nous trouvions une autre maison, c'est le meilleur endroit, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry cacha ses rougeurs à cette façon détournée de souligner qu'ils continueraient encore à vivre ensemble. Mais Draco le vit et se mordit la lèvre. Allait-il le rejeter ?

- Je… je suis d'accord… Merci…

- Pas de quoi… Tu m'héberges, je t'héberge puis ensuite nous nous hébergerons !

Et il éclata de rire, Harry le rejoint peu de temps après.

**oOoOoOo**

Le déjeuner des deux hommes se passa tranquillement et sans accro même si les questions flottaient encore dans le cerveau de Draco. Lui n'en avait sûrement pas terminer avec cet histoire. Il devait l'avouer la police moldu les avait bien aider et Harry avait bien fait de les prévenir mais si ni eux ni Harry n'avait décidé de faire quelque chose, lui s'en ferait un plaisir.

Gabriel gigota sur sa chaise alors qu'ils remplissaient ensemble le lave-vaisselle. Draco fut le premier à réagir.

- Harry, toi et Gabriel aviez besoin de sommeil ! Prends-le et allez vous coucher.

- Quoi… Mais toi aussi, tu…

- Je dois… faire quelque chose…

Harry plissa les yeux en le regardant de travers, comme si il essayait de le sonder. Puis il se mordit la lèvre.

- Draco… je… je ne veux pas que tu fasse de bêtise par ma faute…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… c'est pour le boulot…

- Toi aussi tu mens très mal, Draco !

- Aie confiance…

Harry, malgré lui hocha, la tête… Oui il avait une totale confiance en son blond. Il se déplaça alors jusqu'à lui et posa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Tout les deux rougirent, mais se sourirent mutuellement. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Harry aimait Draco et que Draco aimait Harry…

- Merci… Murmura encore le brun avant d'attraper son fils qui commençait déjà à s'endormir et de s'en aller.

- Harry ! l'interpella Draco alors qu'il touchait la poignée.

- Oui ?

- Lorsque tu te réveilleras… je… j'aimerais te parler… De quelque chose d'assez sérieux.

Le brun le regarda interrogativement.

- Lorsque tu te réveilleras seulement ! Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit.

Et il partit. Draco s'empressa de fermer le lave-vaisselle puis toucha avec deux de ses doigts de la main droite, l'emplacement du baiser sur sa joue… Puis il les posa sur sa bouche et un demi-sourire le prit… Ses joues se réchauffèrent encore. Que c'était bon d'aimer… En sachant que la personne vous le rendait bien…

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps comme ça. Il regarda doucement toutes les affaires dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils. Tous ça devait être envoyé dans les plus bref délai dans sa maison. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et attrapa sa baguette. Peu de temps après, toutes les affaires miniaturisés de la cuisine et du salon transplanèrent directement là-bas. Il en fit rapidement de même avec ses affaires et celles des autres pièces dans l'étage du haut sauf dans la chambre de Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter car il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Ensuite il fit apparaître une feuille de papier et une plume et lui dicta quelques mots que la plume s'enquit d'écrire. La feuille disparu de devant lui et il renvoya la plume d'où elle venait. Il regarda ensuite l'heure : trois heure de l'après midi. Et avec une certaine lueur terrible dans les yeux qui ferait peur au plus monstrueux des aliens (ou prédator ça dépend de votre point de vu) il murmura :

- A nous quatre les Dursley…

Avant de transplaner.


	7. Chapter 7: une raison de se venger

**Chapitre 7 : **Une raison de faire mal

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry eu la tête qui tournait comme le lendemain d'une cuite. Il avait tout les muscles ankylosés et la bouche sèche. Il se sentait lourd comme si il avait couru un marathon. Entre ses bras le petit Gabriel dormait à poing fermé, lui n'était pas prés de rattraper son manque après juste une heure de sommeil.

Le brun releva la tête et regarda les alentours comme s'il scannait la pièce ou s'il voulait pouvoir voir à travers les murs. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il le sentait. Déjà, Draco n'était toujours pas revenu et il se demandait bien se qu'il pouvait faire même si il avait l'impression de savoir ce que s'était. Au fond de lui, il espérait que se ne soit pas ça… Ou du moins que Draco ne fasse pas de grosse bêtise.

Harry se pencha doucement vers son bébé et l'embrassa avant de retirer son bras d'au dessus de sa tête et de se glisser hors du lit. Dés qu'il fut debout un autre léger vertige le prit. Il se rétabli rapidement en posant sa main sur la table de chevet. Et là, légèrement courbé, il vit sur la table un parchemin qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'était endormit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Murmura-t-il en le prenant. Ah… c'est Draco…

Il le reconnu facilement à son écriture soignée et penchée :

_Harry._

_Ne panique pas à la disparition de nos affaires, ce n'est que moi. Je les ai déjà envoyé dans la maison dont je t'ai parlé. Parce que je ne reviendrais sûrement pas ici, se serait trop dangereux. Oui, je savais que tu t'en doutais mais maintenant tu en es sur. Les Dursley ne peuvent rester impunis… C'est ainsi que je vois les choses… ne me juges pas…_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouvé là-bas c'est pourquoi je te dis que je ne reviendrais pas ici, ce serait amené le loup dans la bergerie… euh… c'est ça au moins l'expression ?_

Harry rit…

_Bon alors il faudrait qu'à ton tour tu envois tes affaires et tous ce qui se trouve dans cette chambre à l'adresse ci-dessous. Je sais que tu n'aimes plus la magie… mais j'ai au moins besoin que tu fasse ça. Je t'y retrouvais plus tard, je pourrais transplaner sans danger… c'est un peu comme le 12 square Grimmaud… Si on ne connaît ni l'adresse ni le nom de la maison on ne peut pas la voir ni y aller… Fait le dés ton réveil et aie confiance en moi…__ Une fois de plus, je t'en pris._

_A plus_

_Draco_

Harry avait déjà confiance en lui… Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. C'est vrai il pourrait douter… Se dire que Draco faisait tout pour l'embobiner et en faite l'emmener tous droit dans la gueule du loup (la véritable expression). Mais non… Harry avait confiance en lui et il avait l'espoir de toujours pouvoir avoir confiance en lui… (Quelle phrase ! Pardon…)

Le brun regarda la pièce et soupira un moment. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'envie d'utiliser la magie…

- Tant pis… Murmura-t-il.

Et tout en lisant et en pensant à l'adresse il fronça les sourcils et ses affaires disparues… jusqu'à son lit ! Il rattrapa avec rapidité son fils en grogna.

- Foutue magie !

Puis le regarda avec tristesse :

- Draco s'il te plait… Ne fais pas de connerie… Il a besoin de toi… Tout comme moi…

Enfin, il disparu à son tour, en trois tournant, laissant ainsi son ancienne maison seule, froide et vidée de toute preuve humaine…

*******_** Une heure plus tôt **_*******

Draco leva son regard vers la maison des Dursley. Son premier transplanage, il y a vingt minutes, l'avait emmené devant sa maison juste pour voir si tout était bon et en ordre. Il en avait fait le tour avant de venir ici. Et maintenant un sourire en coin ornait son visage. Il se demandait quel serait la plus grande frousse qu'il pourrait leur foutre !

Draco n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer… c'est vrai… peut-être qu'avant ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup à perdre. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à de tel futilité… Par contre une bonne frousse. Ça, ça n'allait gêner personne… surtout si il n'utilisait pas de sort repérable…

Son sourire se crispa encore alors que ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'un gris noir… Noir d'une colère incommensurable. Sa baguette zébra le ciel en un sort silencieux. De dehors, il vit toute la lumière du Soleil sortir et les fenêtres qui se noircissaient. Il jeta un sort de silence sur la maison pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende les cris d'horreurs qui y sortaient. Il se lécha doucement les babines tout en plissant les yeux. Toutes les images les plus horribles qu'il pouvait envoyer emplissaient maintenant la maison. Juste des illusions, certes, mais la peur, elle, faisait bien plus mal. Des dizaines de minutes s'écoula où il entendait Dudley Dursley qui sanglotait dans un coin et Vernon Dursley qui quémandait, en hurlant, sa femme… Pourtant Pétunia ne montrait pas la moindre signe de vie… Un bout d'un certain temps où il se lassa et surtout avant que les occupants de la maison ne deviennent fous, il entra.

Le blond passa un regard rapide sur la maison Il ne s'attarda pas dans le petit couloir et passa devant un petit placard auquel il jeta un regard empli de haine. L'aura douce et bienveillante de son presque fils y était ce qui confirma totalement l'implication des Dursley dans l'enlèvement. Draco releva la tête et effaça l'obscurité… la maison revint à elle alors aussi sereine qu'elle aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Dursley et un Malfoy plus qu'en colère. Enfin bref, l'homme s'avança jusqu'à atteindre le salon où se tenait, sur le canapé, serrés et sanglotant, les deux mâles Dursley.

- Eh bien, eh bien… En voila des manières d'accueillir des invités !

Les deux sursautèrent en levant le regard vers lui. Mais la façon dont il les regardait et surtout sa baguette qu'il faisait tourné entre ses doigt ne les rassura pas vraiment.

- C'est… c'est vous qui…

Draco se crispa à la laideur de l'homme.

- Beurk… Je me demande comment Harry a pu survivre avec vous.

A la mention du nom, l'oncle de Harry, reprit, à moitié, consistance. Il lança un regard haineux un peu casser par ses larmes et ses yeux rouges.

- Qui… qui ê-êtes vous ? Bégaya-t-il hargneusement. Je vous somme de nous…

- Hinhin ! Vous ne sommez rien du tout ! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions ! "

La voix du blond était lente, presque traînante. Un ton qu'il avait avant, au temps de sa scolarité, mais qu'il avait longtemps décidé d'oublier. Car cette voix était cassante et pouvait faire mal… ça il le savait ! Vernon le regarda avec d'énormes yeux de hiboux. Son visage passa au blanc blême à un rouge coléreux.

- Jeune insolent… Dégagez de…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se mit à faire le poisson sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Qu'ai-je dit ? JE pose les questions, vous répondez et c'est tout.

La bouche immonde de Vernon se tordit en un 'jamais' inaudible.

- M Dursley, veuillez regardez avec attention votre fils s'il vous plait…

D'un coup sec l'oncle le fit et vit avec horreur le visage tremblant et les yeux vitreux de son fils.

- J'attends un hochement de tête de votre part qui m'assurera votre coopération pour délivrer votre fils… Mais faites vite avant qu'il ne devienne un… légume.

Il lui lança un sourire sadique alors qu'en vrai tous n'était que du bluff. Il avait juste stupéfixé dans cette pause Dudley avant de l'endormir. Mais cela marcha. Doucement, l'homme terrifié hocha la tête à l'homme terrifiant et d'un geste celui-ci enleva le mutisme de l'autre.

- Eh bien voila !

- Délivrez-le !

- Répondez à mes questions d'abord.

- Mais…

- Répondez… à… mes…questions… d'abord.

Il avait serré les dents en redisant la phrase encore plus lentement avec un regard noir encre. Draco se mit à tourner, en marchant lentement, autour du canapé.

- Nom, prénom.

- Vous le savez non ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici !

- Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je sois ici ?

- Euh… eh bien… Pour Potter je présume !

Il avait presque craché le nom ce qui déplu fortement au blond.

- Qu'avez donc vous fait à Harry qui mériterais une punition ?

Vernon comprit que l'autre l'avait piégé.

- Mais rien… a-absolument rien ! C'est… c'est ce gosse qui nous hait depuis qu'on l'a recueillis. Vous ne savez pas se qu'il m'a fait un jour… Il…

- Oh si je sais ! Il vous hait à tel point qu'il ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi vous avez essayer de tuer son fils !

- Je… je n'ai jamais…

- CESSER DE MENTIR !

Le blond se rapprochant de Vernon.

- Je sens en vous la peur qui vous broie l'estomac ! Vous savez… cela fait bien plus mal que n'importe quel torture. Votre cœur bat tellement vite que vous avez l'impression qu'il va exploser ! Vous vous demandez alors combien de temps va-t-il vous restez… si les mots que vous allez sortir seront vos derniers, non ?

Vernon se racla la gorge d'effroi.

- Je vais vous rassurer. Vos derniers mots… vous les avez déjà prononcé.

Et il brandit sous son nez sa baguette.

- NON, non ! Attendez ! Je… je…

- Oui ?

- J'ai… J'ai des informations… Je n'étais pas seul dans… le coup… Des… des sorciers… m'ont aidé…

- M Dursley, vous avouez donc avoir enlever et traumatiser Gabriel… Mais n'avoir pas eu le temps de le tuer ?

- Oui !

- Bien…

- Euh… non… Ce n'est pas…

- Tututut ! J'ai ce qu'il me faut, c'est bon… parlons plutôt de ses… sorciers !

- Un… un certain Fudge… il a soi-disant perdu son boulot de ministre ou je ne sais plus quoi… Mais si il retrouvait Potter…

- Il retrouverait son travail !

- Oui… Il m'a dit que le gringalet serait puni pour sa fuite… alors si je pouvais moi-même le punir par la même occasion…

- C'est vrai que sans Gabriel, Harry aurait était démoli… et vous je vais vous démolir…

- Quoi mais…

- La ferme !

Draco plissa les yeux vers le haut, le plafond… Il stupifixia Vernon sans que celui-ci ne put rien faire. Et sortit du salon. Il revint sur ses pas la où il avait vu des escaliers et le grimpa.

- Mme Dursley ?

- Pétunia… je suis ici. S'éleva une voix de la chambre.

Draco ouvrit la porte et s'y appuya dessus en la regardant. La jeune femme, elle, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait même pas surprise en terrifiée.

- C'est bon ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne l'avez-vous pas tué ?

Elle se tourna vers lui qui lui était surpris.

- Non ?

- Vous êtes folle ?

Elle rit doucement.

- Oh non, jeune homme… j'ai encore toute ma raison ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je supporte cet homme…

Il lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit. Les dernières pièces du puzzle, celles auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas, venez de s'emboîter.

- Aaah je comprends maintenant… Peu importe ce que dira, Harry ! Gabriel n'aurait pu y arriver seul !

- Pourtant c'est le cas !

- Comment ça ?

La femme rit encore.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord j'avoue : La porte du placard ne sait pas ouverte toute seule ! Et l'idée d'installer une chatière deux jours plus tôt était aussi la mienne.

Elle réfléchit.

- Ah oui ! Proposez une sieste à mon mari… et ma voiture bloquant la rue un peu trop dense à mon goût ! D'ailleurs mes voisins ne sont pas près de me pardonner mais… franchement qu'en ai-je à faire !

Draco rit…

- C'est noté madame !

Et sans plus ni moins il se tourna et sortit mais lorsqu'il descendit une marche Pétunia l'arrêta.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas passé un truc de vérité ou autre ?

- Oh non, non, je vous crois…

- Ah bon ? Mais… Harry ne vous a peut-être pas dit…

- Il me l'a dit…

- Je regrette… Murmura-t-elle. Mais ne lui dîtes pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne doit plus penser à nous maintenant ! Sa vie… c'est avec vous non ?

Draco hésita puis lui sourit.

- Oui… Souffla-t-il.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco transplana dans une ruelle vide et froide. Avant d'aboutir à son itinéraire, il devait passer par là. Il leur devait bien ça… Et puis Vernon Dursley méritait pire que ce qu'il lui avait fait… mais il n'allait pas se salir les mains pour rien. Alors il sortit de la rue, traversa la route par le passage piéton avec toutes les autres personnes et rentra dans le commissariat.

Il se dirigea de suite vers le bureau où les avait emmené, un peu plus tôt, les deux policiers mais fut interpellé par une femme qui se tenait derrière un comptoir et se retourna vers elle.

- Excusez moi, monsieur ! Tous les arrivants doivent se faire connaître ! Vous n'êtes pas dans un pub ici !

- Ah… euh… désolé !

- Laissez Rosalie ! On s'en occupe.

Encore une fois il se retourna pour voir Josh et son partenaire Brandon (C'est genre Starky et Hutch mais les deux sont brun !) lui sourirent.

- M… euh… Monsieur ! Quelle est la raison de votre visite ? Vous n'avez pas encore perdu Gabriel ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger mais il semblait un peu crispé.

- Oh, non, non ! Le rassura-t-il. Je voulais juste vous donner ça !

Il s'avança et tendit alors une boite noire qui s'avérait être un mini magnétophone entouré d'une feuille. Josh les prit et fronça un sourcil…

- C'est la première fois que j'utilise ça ! Mais c'est drôlement chouette !

Les deux policiers le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Harry et moi, nous avons déménagé !

- Quoi déjà ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Oui… et à cause de ça ! Ajouta-t-il en tapotant le boîtier noir. Mais nous allons partir plus loin… et prendre sûrement un… mince… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Les machin qui vole, la ?

- Euh… un avion ?

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Il leur sourire. Vive l'improvisation… même si elle vous fait passé pour un con… D'ailleurs les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Vous… partez où ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Le plus loin d'ici en tout cas ! Peut-être en France…

- Ah mais…

- Je ne veux plus qu'il arrive quoique se soit à Harry ou Gabriel… Alors plus on est loin… mieux c'est ! Bon ! Tchao ! Et merci pour tout !

Et en un salut militaire il s'enquit de quitter le bâtiment. Les deux se regardèrent encore alors Josh examina ce que leur avait donné Draco. Le papier d'abord indiqué une adresse dans Privet Drive…

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Brandon haussa les épaules… L'autre alluma alors l'engin :

" _M Dursley, vous avouez donc avoir enlever et traumatiser Gabriel… Mais n'avoir pas eu le temps de le tuer ? "_

" _Oui ! "_

" _Bien… "_

Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux puis sourire.

- Cheeeef ! Hurlèrent-ils.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco retourna de la où il était arrivé et, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait transplana avec une seule adresse en tête :

_La maison au fond de la forêt aux arbres toujours en fleurs violettes…_

En vrai ce n'était pas une adresse mais… comme… un sort… Et quand il arriva… la jolie maison était là comme prévu ! Au fond de la forêt et les arbres en fleurs aussi… Le vent les faisait s'envoler tel une pluie de fleurs bleues… Tellement magnifique… Mais… attendez ! Draco écarquilla les yeux… bleus ?

- Mais c'est quoi se bordel !

- Gabriel n'aime pas le mauve !

Il se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules avec un air d'excuse peint sur son visage. Draco sourit.

- Ce gamin alors !

Dans les bras de son père, le gamin en question ricana. On voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, là c'était d'aller se coucher ! Mais avant il avait une chose à faire.

- Pap'raco. Murmura-t-il.

- Hein ?

Harry le regarda doucement. Draco s'avança vers eux regardant aussi le petit.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

- Oh non… juste assez pour que Gabriel change la couleur des arbres !

Le blond n'était qu'à cinq centimètres d'eux maintenant et il passa un doigt sur la frange du brun blond.

- Papa Raco ? Redemanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et osa enfin rencontrer le regard gris mais celui-ci regardait encore le petit.

- Tu… Commença Harry.

- Oui… Gabriel… oui, je suis là.

L'enfant sourit avant de s'endormir.

- Draco…

Et celui-ci leva enfin les yeux vers lui…


	8. Chapter 8: une raison de s'aimer

**Chapitre 8 : **Une raison de s'aimer

C'est comme dans un rêve. Un ralenti… où les regards se croisent et parlent pendant un petit moment. Le vent faisait tourner les fleurs bleues autour d'eux… autour de la maison de campagne. Leur odeur emplissait de bonheur leur cœur en harmonie.

Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Draco et se mordait atrocement les lèvres. Au fond de lui il avait peur. Peur car il ne savait pas et qu'il doutait. Et le regard inexpressif du blond ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Surtout quand ils étaient à cinq centimètre de l'un de l'autre. C'était flippant. Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. S'avancer, reculer, s'excuser, inventer... Ou encore, comme en ce moment attendre... son cœur était sûrement en train de battre le record de vitesse !

Draco faisait tout pour rendre son regard indifférent car sinon trop de sentiments y passerait. Son cœur battait en rythme avec celui d'Harry et se prenait pour Mikaël Schumacher ! Il passa un rapide coup d'oeil sur la lèvre pincée, bombée, qu'il avait très, très, très envie de prendre entre les siennes. Après quelques secondes comme ça, Draco décida enfin de faire un peu bouger les choses et par conséquent l'histoire.

- Harry, tu... n'es pas rentré dans la maison ?

Déception de plusieurs lectrices et de Harry.

- Euh... non...

Sa réponse n'était qu'un murmure et il baissa doucement les yeux pour les poser par terre.

- Alors viens...

Il prit sa main libre et l'emmena par un chemin caillouteux, laissant derrière lui les arbres... ben… bleus... en fleurs... Harry avait comme l'impression que son rêve se finissait... se cassait... et il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé ? Depuis le début ? Non... il ne pouvait se résigner à l'idée qu'il avait eu tord.

- Draco… je t…

- Chuuut, Le coupa-t-il.

Mais cette main entre la sienne ne voulait-elle pas tout dire ? Harry n'y avait pas pensé... Lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco cela avait était par inadvertance. Une évidence qui n'avait frappé qu'un jeune enfant de quinze mois... le hasard avait emmené Draco jusqu'à lui. Le hasard avait fait que se soit la personne qu'il attendait sans le savoir... quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois depuis environ un an et demi, ça avait était comme un deuxième coup de foudre.

Draco ouvrit la porte et entra, à sa suite, Harry en fit de même avec son bébé dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où traînait, tout disloqué, le lit en plein milieu ! Le blond jeta un regard interrogatif vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Il soupira.

- Nous n'en n'aurons pas besoin pour l'instant. Dit-il.

Et d'un geste vif de sa baguette, le lit disparu laissant un salon encombré d'affaires de l'ancienne maison. La lumière du soleil, qui commençait à s'éteindre d'ailleurs, entrait par deux grandes baies vitrées. Ce n'était pas un château mais une maison simple et tout a fait moldu. Personne n'aurait pu croire que des sorciers y avaient vécu…

- Bienvenu, Harry… Chuchota Draco.

Le brun sourit. Peut-être était-ce pour maintenant ? Avait-il le droit de lui avouer ? Ben non, il n'était pas de cet avis !

- Viens, j'ai préparé une chambre pour Gabriel.

- Ah… euh… ok…

Draco l'emmena encore passant entre les couloirs jusqu'à une chambre pas le moins du monde petite. Il y avait un lit au fond et un petit bureau. Harry rentra et déposa Gabriel dans le lit. Le petit ne protesta pas vu qu'il était déjà dans les vapes. De toutes façon le lit était bien trop douillet pour qu'il dise quoique se soit. Il s'y sentait bien. Après un dernier baisé sur son front, Harry recula et rejoint Draco à la porte. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les yeux du blond.

- Je devrais peut-être rester avec lui.

- Je pense qu'il ne remarquerait même pas si tu es avec lui ou non.

- Oui mais...

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ce soir tu es à moi...

Ah ben voila ! La conversation prenait enfin le tournant qu'il espérait !

- Comment ça ? fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Sourire rendu. Alors que le blond lui montrait la sortie puis fermant la porte, il dit :

- Je crois qu'on a besoin tout les deux de sommeil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'il l'emmena dans une autre chambre. Avec un seul lit.

- Mais vois-tu, là, je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de dormir…

- Draco… je… tu… avais dit que tu voulais me parler non ?

- Oui…

Le blond ferma derrière eux et retira ses chaussures. Harry en fit de même.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais voulu t'en parler en fait. Mais je n'étais pas sûr… Tu sais… parce que c'est toi et… euh … voila. Mais maintenant… je pense savoir.

- Hein ?

Draco soupira. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et ferma le rideau rouge les plongeant ainsi dans une semi obscurité

- Le problème avec toi Potter, c'est que tu ne comprends pas grand chose !

- Euh…

- Le problème avec moi, c'est que je ne me comprends pas moi-même !

Il enleva son lourd manteau noir et le jeta dans un coin.

- Draco… je ne com…

- …prends pas ? C'est normal…

- Mais…

- Si je ne peux pas le dire avec des mots, je peux faire autrement !

Harry eut une soudaine bouffé de chaleur ! Il regarda le blond se rapprocher sans faire un geste, les lèvres à demi ouvertes… Quand il fut de nouveau tout près de lui, il se pencha… et suspendit son baiser… Il le regarda comme s'il attendait une permission quelconque. Les yeux du brun se firent trouble à cette attente… Et leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre s'enflammèrent. Harry finit le chemin de Draco vu que celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve concrète que l'un voulait l'autre…

Maintenant, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser… très peu appuyé tout d'abord. Mais après que leurs mains se mêlèrent au champ de bataille, ils s'embrassaient comme si demain n'était plus… Draco en passa une sous son t-shirt dans le dos et une dans ses cheveux qu'il fourrageait… Harry, lui, plus impatient que jamais s'attaquait déjà au bouton de sa chemise. Tous enlevés, il put caresser doucement le torse de cristal.

Le blond reprit un semblant de lucidité, juste assez pour reculer, lui et Harry, vers le lit. Il se retourna et mit fin à ses baisers en le renversant dessus. Mais pas même une seconde après, il fut sur lui, envoyant valser sa chemise et le t-shirt de son amant. Il déplaça d'une main son corps vers le milieu du lit pour avoir sa bosse bien voyante qui le fit frissonner de la tête, en passant par sa propre érection, jusqu'au pied, juste devant lui.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à travers le tissu qu'il trouva de trop. Harry s'allongea dans un sursaut de délice.

- Aah… Draco…

Celui-ci remonta son corps en laissant une traîné de bave sur son torse puis s'en prit à ses tétons, les léchant, les suçant, les mordant, les pinçant, tous ça accompagné de râlement appréciatifs d'Harry. Malgré ce tourment, le brun avait glissé ses mains entre eux et défaisait, comme il le pouvait, le pantalon de son blond. Il écarta les jambes pour le placer entre et Draco, qui fut arrêter à ce changement, prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

C'est le souffle court qu'il s'empressa de passer une main dans le pantalon du brun, l'autre caressant son flanc avant de lui retirer le vêtement. Encore un obstacle qui fut vite réglé, et Harry se retrouva aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance devant son amant. Draco attrapa d'une main experte la palpitante et s'enquit de voir la réaction d'Harry. Aucun doute que celui-ci avait du perdre pied à un moment donné, car il avait les yeux fermés et se tortillait comme un damné face au plaisir qui lui montait au cerveau. Son désir augmenta encore lorsque le blond s'amusa longuement de sa bouche et ses mains sur sa verge gonflée à bloc.

- Nnh aah Dra… co attends je…

Mais il ne put dire plus qu'il se libéra dans sa bouche. Draco récupéra la substance avec un petit coup de langue sadique qui fit tressaillir le brun.

- C'était du rapide ! Ria Le blond.

- C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Bouda l'autre.

Draco le trouva trop mignon avec son rouge aux joues et sa respiration saccadée.

- Ah bon ? Combien ?

- Eh bien… Un peu plus d'un an et demi… je crois.

- Ouais tu veux dire, depuis la conception de Gabriel ?

Harry rougit encore plus.

- Peut-être…

Cela le soulagea un peu quand, soudain, une question l'embêta.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es tu soûlé ce jour-là ? C'était quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Draco je ne…

Malheureusement on ne discute pas avec un Serpentard ! Surtout si celui-ci tenait vos… vous tenait sous bonne garde ! Il se releva à demi et écarta ses jambes pour presser un doigt sur son intimité qui palpitait déjà avec enthousiasme. Il fit le tour sans le pénétrait, jouant de sa totale perversité.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Harry. Et si tu t'es réconforté sexuellement c'est que tu as du avoir une déception amoureuse non ? Alors dis moi !

C'est vrai ! Même si il n'en avait rien laissé paraître Draco en avait longuement réfléchit. Harry le regarda avec tristesse qui pinça un peu le cœur du blond.

- C'est parce, juste avant d'aller la voir, j'étais à un de ses dîner en mon honneur et… que tu étais là, aussi… une fois de plus ! Tu n'as jamais manqué une seule de ses assemblées… Et tu était toujours entouré de tellement de gens… que je n'arrivais pas à t'approcher… je me demandais… enfin… ce jour-là… il y avait cette fille pendu à ton cou, et elle t'a embrassé… ça a été la goutte d'eau… Je pensais que cette attirance pour toi n'était que physique… mais maintenant…

Il vit alors son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu… savais ?

- Non mais j'espérais…

- Euh…

Mais il n'eut le temps de dire plus que le blond se penchait vers lui et l'embrassa. Au même moment, il le pénétra du doigt taquin en étouffant ses gémissements. Ils se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge pendant qu'il attrapait sa lèvre inférieure de sa bouche ouverte. Un deuxième doigt l'accompagna. Mais avant le grand final, Draco se pencha à l'oreille de son amant :

- Crois-moi que ce baiser n'a jamais était voulu par moi…

Harry hocha.

- Pr… prends-moi… S'il te plait… Prends-moi…

Harry hurla dans la bouche de Draco quand il le pénétra d'un coup de rein de sa virilité à peine sorti de son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience d'enlever. La douleur d'Harry passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé laissant place au plaisir immense qui commença à gonfler à chaque coup de butoir du blond.

La position n'étant pas très confortable, ce dernier ce releva attrapa ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. Ainsi il put le pénétrer à nouveau, encore et encore, remplissant la pièce de long râle rauque et gémissement. Il n'était maintenant que plaisir et désir… il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tendresse mais ça… ils auront beaucoup d'autre occasion d'y faire attention. Leurs corps se secouaient en rythme… Draco reprit la verge d'Harry entre sa main droite. L'autre tenait étroitement serré celle de son amant.

Les coups s'accélérèrent et se firent plus puissant. Harry hurla une nouvelle fois quand l'autre buta contre sa prostate.

- Dra… Drake…

- Aah putain…

Encore quelques coups et ils finirent par se libérer ensemble. Draco s'écroula et rencontra une paire de yeux à moitié ouvert, vert émeraude, presque liquide dû à la brillance et aux larmes. Harry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle mais finit par y arriver et sourit.

- C'était magnifique…

- Ne t'en crois pas si bien sortit ! J'ai dit que tu étais à moi… tout ce soir !

Son regard s'enflamma… Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser quand Draco se releva à quelque centimètre, peut-être même à peine quelque millimètre de sa bouche et murmura :

- Harry… Harry je t'aime…

- Moi aussi… je t'aime comme un fou…

- Alors soyons fou…

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre leurs ébats…

**oOoOoOo**

Gabriel se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un sentiment de bienheureux. Il était enfin reposé et n'avait plus mal ni sommeil. Se mettant dans une position assise il se mit à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il savait où il était même si tout était un peu confus dans sa tête.

- Papa 'Ry ? Marmonna-t-il à travers sa tétine tout en se frottant les yeux.

Après ce qui s'était passé, il avait décidé à se faire entendre autant qu'il le pouvait mais pas à en devenir soûlant bien sur. Malheureusement là, son père ne pouvait rien faire pour lui alors il décida de se lever et de descendre du lit. Il alla jusqu'à la porte où il se dressa sur ses petits pieds nus pour attraper la poignée et la tirer. La porte s'ouvrit et il put passé une tête à l'extérieur. Tout était silencieux dans la maison.

Mais avec un instinct surdimensionné le petit reprit le même chemin que son père et son amant hier. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, silencieusement et pénétra dans la chambre à peine éclairée par le Soleil à travers le lourd rideau. Le petit se dirigea vers le lit et y vit son papa… Enfin seulement les cheveux car sa tête était enfoui dans le cou du blond. L'autre le tenait fermement par la taille dans un geste de possession et son visage était détendu, heureux.

- Papa 'Raco ! Murmura l'enfant. Eh !

Gabriel se mit à tirer sur le drap car il était trop petit pour grimper sur ce lit là, mais ça ne fit rien que de les resserrer un peu plus. Cela arracha tout de même un sourire à l'enfant qui peu après éclata de son rire de souris. Il continua à tirer tout en murmurant.

- Papa !

Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son presque fils dont il ne voyait que la tête et qui riait.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, petit monstre. Fit-il à moitié endormit.

- Papa…

Le gamin montra ses mains grandes ouvertes pour se faire monter. Chose que le blond ne put lui refuser. Il dessella ses bras de la taille fine du brun et se pencha au dessus de lui pour prendre Gabriel puis le posa entre eux.

- Bon tu veux quoi petit ange ?

- Manger, sûrement…

Harry bailla méchamment et fit rouler tous ses muscles. Il sourit à ses deux hommes.

- Bonjour.

Draco se pencha encore mais sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se rendre compte que Gabriel applaudissait en riant.

- Harry, ton fils est trop intelligent pour son âge ! T'es sur qu'il n'a que quinze mois ?

- Non !

- Quoi !

- Il en à seize !

- Pfff…

Les deux regardèrent le petit avec des yeux pétillants… le seul fait de se retrouver comme ça… dans l'intimité de cette chambre… telle une famille. Une famille heureuse… Oh oui ! Ça ils l'étaient. Draco pressa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Il ne pouvait plus se lasser de faire ça… Il l'aimait tellement qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage hier soir juste avant de s'endormir… Harry était sur un petit nuage, entre son homme et LEUR fils. Il était carrément fou des deux. Peu importe ce qu'on aurait pu dire…

Harry Potter avait eu raison de fuir…

Une raison pour un fils…

_**Fin**_


	9. Epilogue: une raison pour continuer

**Epilogue :** Une raison pour une vie.

Draco rentra chez lui rapidement. Il transplana dans son grand salon/cuisine et déposa sa valise dans un coin. Il soupira longuement en desserrant sa cravate et retirant sa veste noire. Ensuite il sentit l'aura de Harry à l'étage et celui de leur fils. Il prit donc leur direction en se déchausser, laissant ses chaussure ça et là dans l'escalier.

Bouton par bouton, il défit sa chemise en entrant dans une des nombreuses pièces de la maison. C'était une grande salle de bains avec une douche italienne d'un coté et une baignoire de l'autre. Dans la baignoire, Harry riait assis dans l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'aux épaules et Gabriel se trouvait debout et lui envoyait de l'eau. Le bruit que fit la porte lorsque Draco la referma attira leur attention, doublant leur sourire.

- Chéri ! Tu es rentré ?

Il leur sourit à leur tour, d'un sourire un peu crispé en retirant sa chemise. Harry fronça les sourcils sentant son embarras.

- Papa Draco ! Papa 'Ry, eh ben y fait que me faire des guilis-guilis !

Le blond ria et finit de se déshabiller.

- Mort lui les oreilles c'est son point faible !

- Draco !

Le gosse ria à son tour et se jeta sur lui, essayant d'obéir à son père mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire en recommença à le chatouiller. Le blond se glissa dans l'eau brûlante devant eux et se pencha pour embrasser son mari, sur la bouche, et son fils, sur le front. Leur regard se croisa et Harry se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ?

L'enfant s'assit sur les genoux de Draco qui le prit pour que sa tête ne descende pas trop. Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis secoua négativement la tête. Il ne devrait pas l'inquiéter avec ça mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Bien sur Harry n'était pas stupide et il comprit de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond ne fut pas surpris de sa perspicacité et il hocha la tête. Le brun sourit avec tendresse et posa une main pleine de mousse sur sa joue. Gabriel leva les yeux vers eux et sourit.

- Bibi va bientôt arriver ?

- Abi, chéri ! Elle s'appelle Abi ! Enfin… elle s'appellera !

- Mais Bibi, c'est joli aussi ! Moi, je l'appellerais Bibi !

Les deux soupirèrent mais ne dirent rien, trop heureux de voir le futur petit frère entreprenant face à sa nouvelle « futur » petite sœur. Elle avait été conçu par Draco et une donneuse pour homosexuels, jurant de laissait ses droits sur l'enfant à Harry.

Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis les retrouvailles du blond et du brun. Et rien, à part ce léger stresse pour leur enfant qui allait naître, n'était venu entravé leur petite vie de bonheur. Au début, Harry pria longuement Draco de calmer la colère qu'il avait contre Fudge car s'attaquer à lui représentait bien trop de danger et de point de non retour… En clair il avait beaucoup à perdre… Tout, avait-il ajouté, à part peut-être sa vie !

Ils avaient déménagé et s'étaient installés en France comme prévu. Et personne ne les avait encore retrouvé. Ils s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret. Draco avait trouvé un nouveau boulot et Harry continuait de peindre ses toiles plus que magnifiques. Il en fit une qui décorait leur salon, représentant leur famille et se dit qu'il devra bientôt y ajouter une personne de plus à son tableau…

Dans l'eau, Harry et Draco se sourirent, calmant le stresse du blond. Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre s'offrant le plaisir d'un baiser savoureux, sous les yeux d'un Gabriel plus qu'heureux… Parfois la vie fait que la fuite et la meilleure solution… Comme celle-ci… avait était la solution de leur vie !

Il eut d'autre fuite mais ça, comme on le dit souvent, c'est une autre histoire…

**_Fin_**


End file.
